Gintama One-Shots
by Trolliworm1993
Summary: Basically what the title says. I've been binge watching Gintama for about a week now and I have a lot of ideas that I don't think would make it as a normal story, so I'm making them into one-shots. If there is a one-shot I come up with and can work it into a story, I will do that. Anyways, I'm still kind of new to whole Gintama world so please don't hate me if everyone sounds OOC.
1. Don't mess with Otou-san, he is scary!

**A/N: I rated it T because of strong language for probably all of the chapters. Also, please don't request any ideas because honestly, I'm not good at keeping up with stuff like that and I don't want to disappoint someone if I don't write it. I'm grateful to anyone who reads these and I appreciate any feedback. Thanks again for reading!**

Don't mess with Otou-san, he can be scary!

No One's P.O.V

Gin, Kagura, and Shinpachi were all lazing about like usual in their apartment. Sadaharu was tucked behind the couch napping. It was peaceful with Gin reading JUMP, Kagura was munching on her pickled seaweed and watching the television (she was watching the infomercial again), and Shinpachi was reading a book on dojo restoration. They hadn't had any clients for a few days now and it was starting to take a toll on the three. They were getting antsy, although they're too prideful to admit it out loud. Sadaharu gave a whine. "Kagura, take Sadaharu out." Gin said lazily from his desk.

"I don't want to. You do it, Shinpachi!" Kagura said not even looking away from the television.

"Why do I have to do it!? I did it last time! He's your dog, Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi yelled glaring at Kagura. Gin sighed.

"Oi, oi, I take him out every morning." Gin said putting his JUMP down. He knew he wasn't going to be able to focus on it until they all came to a decision about who was taking Sadaharu out.

"But I'm busy!" Kagura said looking at them with a completely serious expression.

"Okay, how about we all take Sadaharu out." Shinpachi suggested. Gin agreed since they've been cooped up in the apartment for at least two days straight.

"But... I'm busy!" Kagura shouted glaring at Shinpachi.

"What do you think, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked, sighing.

"I agree with Shinpachi." Gin said sighing and standing up, stretching a bit. "We haven't been out for a while."

"Fine!" Kagura said with a pout. Sadaharu whined louder. The three froze before giving a shout and hurrying to get Sadaharu out of the apartment. After that fiasco sometime later, the three and Sadaharu were walking down the street. Sadaharu suddenly got excited about something and took off. Kagura, who was attached to him with the leash, unfortunately got dragged with him.

"Sadaharu! Kagura!" Gin yelled as he and Shinpachi raced after them.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Shinpachi yelled.

"It was your idea!" Gin said exasperatedly.

"I didn't actually think you would agree to it!" Shinpachi yelled, glaring at him.

"You're actually blaming me for this!?" Gin asked getting pissed.

"Yeah!" Shinpachi yelled again. The two looked up when they heard a gasp and a crash.

"Aah! We hit the Sadist!" Kagura yelled. She and Sadaharu were now stopped and not too far away was Okita. Gin ran to him.

"Oi, are you okay?" Gin asked him worriedly, shaking him lightly. "Oi!" Okita wasn't responding. "Tsk, now you've done it."

"Sadaharu didn't mean to!" Kagura said defensively.

"Try explaining that to the Shitsengumi bastards." Gin grumbled. He put Okita on his back.

"What are you going to do, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked curiously.

"I'm going to take to the hospital." Gin said looking at her like she was stupid.

"No! Take him to their compound!" Shinpachi said wide-eyed. "I don't think they'd appreciate it if we took him to the hospital. I heard they were having issues with the media again."

"Fine, let's go." Gin said sighing. He didn't want to waste anymore time arguing over this. It wasn't long before the group reached the Shinsengumi compound. They ran into Yamazaki.

"What happened to Sogo!?" Yamazaki freaked out.

"Sadaharu ran him over." Kagura said smiling.

"Oi, why are you saying that with a smile?" Shinpachi muttered glaring at her.

"So we brought him here." Gin continued ignoring those two.

"Please bring him inside." Yamazaki said calmer now. "Follow me." The group followed him inside. They ended up having to repeat what happened to the gorilla and finally Gin was asked to place the Sadist on a futon.

"Thank you for bringing Sogo here. We've been having issues with the media again." The gorilla said sighing.

"It's our fault he was knocked out, so it only made sense to bring him back here." Gin said shrugging.

"Okay, let's go home!" Kagura said happily.

"Oi, we're not leaving yet." Gin said stopping her.

"Eh? Why not, Gin-chan?" She asked pouting.

"We caused them trouble, so we're going to make up for it." Gin said scowling at her a bit.

"How?" Shinpachi asked curiously.

"You could get something Sogo likes to eat so he can have it when he wakes up." Yamazaki suggested. The gorilla had to go deal with something and left them to it.

"But what does Okita-san like to eat?" Shinpachi asked frowning.

"Spicy crackers?" Gin said thinking of the kid's sister.

"Only Sogo's sister liked them. I don't think Sogo actually likes them." Yamazaki said smiling.

"How about pickled seaweed!?" Kagura suggested like it was the best thing on Earth.

"Kagura, just because you like pickled seaweed, it doesn't mean the Sadist likes it too." Gin told her slowly. She just made a face at him. This is how the three of them ended up at convenience store to find something Sogo would like. They ended up getting spicy crackers, pickled seaweed, green tea flavored mochi (in case he liked sweets), and sausage sticks.

"Will he like any of these things?" Shinpachi asked pessimistically as they headed back to the Shinsengumi compound.

"Who knows?" Gin said sighing.

"I just want to go home." Kagura complained as they returned to the compound.

"And we will, so hold on." Gin said patiently. They trio made it back to Okita's room and put the stuff down by his futon. Yamazaki and the gorilla were in there talking. Just as they were about to leave, Okita woke up and he looked confused.

"Oh you're awake!" Yamazaki said excitedly.

"Huh? What are they doing here?" Okita asked blankly.

"Sadaharu ran you over, so we brought you back here." Gin explained.

"Oh, I remember now." He said thoughtfully. He spotted the bag of stuff.

"That's for all the trouble we've caused." Shinpachi said smiling.

"Oh... Thanks." He said in his usual unenthusiastic tone.

"Can we go home now, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can go home now." Gin said sighing.

"Yay!" She said excitedly before jumping on his back.

"Oi, if you're not careful, we'll fall." Gin said trying to keep his balance.

"Ah, no fair!" Shinpachi said pouting as Gin started forward.

"You snooze you lose, Shinpachi!" Kagura said sticking her tongue out at him.

"If you two are going to fight, then you're both walking." Gin threatened.

"But Gin-san!" Shinpachi said grabbing his arm.

"Oi, oi, I'm going to fall you two!" Gin complained, once again trying to keep his balance. Gin stopped in his tracks.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi said confused, letting go of his arm. Gin pulled out his bokken and turned around, stopping Okita's sword. Gin glared at him hardcore. What if that bastard had hit Kagura or Shinpachi?

"Now we're even." Okita said smirking.

"Tsk, whatever." Gin said as Okita pulled away and put his sword back into its sheath. Gin put his bokken away and continued to leave as if nothing happened. Shinpachi was dangling from his arm again and Kagura was complaining about being hungry.

"Ooh, scary Otou-san." Okita commented as he, Yamazaki, and Kondo watched the three leave.

"It really looks that way, doesn't it?" Kondo said chuckling.

"I guess it's best we don't mess with him when it comes to those two." Yamazaki said smiling.

"Yeah..." Okita said with a smirk. Obviously he wasn't going to heed Yamazaki's advice. He wondered just how much he could push the scary Otou-san before he snapped.


	2. Not the usual today?

Not the usual today?

Gin found himself working the roofing job at the Shinsengumi all by himself today. There seemed to be more holes than the last time the Odd Jobs group took on this job. He wondered if that sadist had anything to do with it. Oh well, at least he's getting paid and he'll definitely get it finished quicker. With the brats around,w jobs took much longer to complete than normal. Shinpachi was a good worker and worked hard, but he was always distracted by what Kagura was doing. And Kagura always got distracted by the smallest of things which often led her to destroying something rather than repairing it; like this roof for example. Instead of nailing down the roof tiles, she would usually add to the holes that needed to be repaired. "Boss?" Gin looked down from the roof at the familiar voice. It was the sadist and mayo jerk.

"Yo." He greeted them.

"You're by yourself today?" The sadist asked curiously.

"Yeah. The demon sister is sick with a cold, so Shinpachi stayed home and Kagura decided as soon as she was awake to spend the day with Sadaharu." Gin said shrugging.

"That explains why we can't find Kondo-san." The mayo jerk said sighing.

"Isn't it harder to do the whole roof by yourself?" The sadist asked ignoring the mayo jerk.

"No, it's a lot easier actually." Gin said deciding to take a small break and sat down at the edge of the roof. "Those two get way too distracted and the job ends up taking longer than I want it to."

"I find it hard to believe Glasses gets distracted." The mayo jerk commented.

"He focuses more on what Kagura is doing rather than his own work. He worries too much about the damage she usually causes. I don't see the point in worrying about it when you know it's going to happen anyways." Gin said yawning a bit at the end. It was too bad he couldn't have a nap after this job. He had another one waiting for him afterwards. Luckily it wasn't as time consuming as this one.

"Chief! Bad news!" Yamazaki yelled running towards the two.

"What now?" The mayo jerk asked annoyed. Gin tuned out the rest of the conversation and decided to have lunch. The mayo jerk and sadist ended up following Yamazaki back into the compound. There were probably a few holes left and he'd be done. He hurried with his lunch and got back to work. He wanted to hurry up so he wouldn't be late for his other job. He finished it in record time and checked in with Gorilla who seemed to have returned while Gin was busy.

"The roof is fixed." He told the gorilla.

"All of it?" Gorilla asked surprised.

"Yeah, all of it. If your subordinates put any more holes in it, I'm going to kill them." Gin threatened. Seriously, he worked really hard and all for those idiots to just ruin everything he'd done! He was not having it!

"I'll remind them." Gorilla said chuckling.

"So? How's the demon sister?" Gin asked him.

"She's getting better." Gorilla said smiling. "Only she didn't seem very happy to see me." Gin rolled his eyes. He wondered why.

"I've got to get going." Gin said wanting his money now.

"Oh right! Here," Gorilla said holding out an envelope of money.

"Thanks." Gin said before leaving. A few hours later, he finds himself walking back to the apartment. He was going to pay the old lady today and he did some grocery shopping. Those brats better appreciate all his hard work today, but knowing them they probably won't. And he honestly wasn't upset about that fact. He was okay with it actually. As long as those brats were happy, then it was okay if they didn't take him seriously or appreciate the small things he did. He wasn't a very good role model to begin with. He drank too much all the time and wasted so much money on something men his age shouldn't be reading. Plus he gambled way too much and he was just a bad person in general. He couldn't claim that he's never killed anyone before either. Flashes of the past came to the front of his mind and he mentally shook them away. Now wasn't the time to think about that stuff. Despite being by himself things had gone pretty smoothly today and he didn't want to mess it up like he usually did. That's another thing too. He was really good at messing up everything. He finally made it to the old lady's place and opened the door. "Here," He said handing a good handful of money to the old lady. She looked shocked. He didn't blame her though. He'd been avoiding payments for awhile now.

"Did something happen?" She asked him. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. I just earned a lot more money than usual today and decided to pay while I could." Gin said before leaving the bar. He made it inside of the apartment and put the groceries away and split up the rest of the money into thirds. The shares weren't equal, so he gave Kagura and Shinpachi equal amounts of money, which resulted in him having the least amount. Again that didn't bother him as long as the two were happy. He'd been giving them little to no pay at all since they've stayed with him. He sighed and put their shares of money away and his own into his wallet. He'll give it to them the next time he sees them. It was starting to get a little late, but Kagura and Sadaharu hadn't returned yet. He wondered if the girl got herself into some trouble, but he didn't have to worry for long. She returned a few minutes later and she looked tired. "I made some dinner. It's not very good, but it's something."

"Thanks Gin-chan." Kagura said smiling. Sadaharu slumped onto the floor and fell asleep almost immediately. "Ne, Gin-chan?"

"Hm?" Gin answered after stuffing some food into his mouth.

"What did you do today?" Kagura asked curiously.

"I took on a few jobs." Gin said shrugging after swallowing some food.

"Really!?" Kagura asked surprised.

"Oi, why are you acting surprised?" Gin asked a bit pissed off.

"How much did we make today?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Gin asked sighing. "We made plenty. I have your share for you." He got up and got it out. "Here." She took it with a grin.

"Thanks Gin-chan!" She said happily.

"Don't mention it. Also, don't spend it all in one go." Gin lectured her.

"That's funny coming from you." She said smirking.

"Shut up." Gin said rolling his eyes.


	3. Today is just not Gin-sans Day!

**A/N: So this was meant to be only one part, but it ended up being three parts. It took me a bit longer writing it than I expected, but here it is!**

Today is just not Gin-san's day!

Gin was just minding his own business. He was walking home after a long day of pretty much doing nothing. Kagura has decided to stay the night at Shinpachi's with Sadaharu so Gin had the whole apartment to himself. It had been awhile since he'd been by himself. He'd say he enjoyed it, but that was a lie. He'd gotten used to having someone around the apartment and he didn't particularly enjoy being alone anymore. Not that he enjoyed it before Shinpachi and Kagura came along. He was just used to it at the time. Suddenly, he heard something flying at him and then he was airborne. What felt like forever, he found himself on the ground, in pain, and buried under a lot of things. And what kind of liquid just ran down his arm!? He felt kind of funny and then he blacked out.

No One's P.O.V

Hijikata and Sogo were out on patrol of Kabuki-cho. The sun was about to start setting soon and Sogo was honestly ready for bed. He had a long day of trying to kill Hijikata and failing while Hijikata had a long day of avoiding all of Sogo's attempts at killing him. Needless to say, Hijikata just about never got all of his paperwork done because of that sadist bastard! Anyways, the two were walking down a street in front of an old broken down warehouse and spotted Katsura. Sogo immediately pulled out his missile launcher and yelled, "Katsura!" before shooting at the said terrorist. He really should stop giving the stupid terrorist a heads up every time he's about to shoot him. But it was more fun that way for him. Katsura happened to run near Gintoki as the missile headed towards the both of them. Hijikata witnessed the Odds Job Boss being thrown into a building because of the shockwave of the missile and the whole building collapsing on said Odds Job Boss. Katsura got away yet again, but the two Shinsengumi didn't care this time. No this time, they were in a lot of trouble. They pretty much attacked a civilian and they were totally going to be scolded by Kondo-san and probably the higher ups. "Boss!" Sogo yelled before going through the wreckage. Thankfully there weren't any other casualties. Hijikata got into gear and helped his comrade look for the Odds Job Boss. When they finally found him, they were completely shocked. "Ne, Hijikata-san? Boss is supposed to be a lot older right?"

"Yeah, supposed to be." Hijikata said not believing what he was seeing. Gintoki had looked like his body shrunk and was swimming in his clothes. "He's unconscious." Hijikata didn't sound too happy as he said this.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Sogo asked frowning.

"We should, but I don't know how we're supposed to explain this." Hijikata said sighing. "For now, let's bring him back to the barracks. Other than him being unconscious and looking, well, like he is, he doesn't appear to be hurt."

"I guess we'll ask him when he wakes up." Sogo said smiling. "Now who's going to carry him back?"

"I carried the last civilian we accidentally injured." Hijikata said glaring at him. Yes, this has happened in the past, but luckily for that civilian and for them there wasn't a missile involved.

"Fine, help me get him on my back then." Sogo said sighing. He couldn't fight the mayo bastard on that. They removed the black clothing, socks, and shoes, but left the yukata on. Luckily the guy's underwear shrunk with his body. Hijikata fixed the yukata to where it would stay on Gintoki's body. Hijikata wasn't surprised to feel how light the kid's body was. Why was he calling him kid?

"Wait. When he wakes up, is he going to have his memories?" Hijikata asked feeling horrified.

"Let's hope so." Sogo said as the two of them made their way back to the Shinsengumi compound. Hijikata ended up carrying the clothes, bokken, and shoes back. Sogo wasn't sure how he felt about what happened to Boss. It was just too weird. He doubted the boss would know what happened to him anymore than they did. Literally he was walking down the street and then it was like it happened in an instance and then Boss was the size of a child. Well, he looked like one too. He wondered what the boss' childhood was like. It probably wasn't very good if he doesn't have family and he was known as the White Demon, too. So he probably got dragged into the war. Sogo wondered if Boss would tell him if he asked. Boss knew his background story, so now it was time for Boss to reveal his! It was only fair! They finally made it back to the compound and immediately went looking for Kondo-san. He was in his room working on some paperwork. "Kondo-san, it happened again." Sogo wasn't going to lie. Kondo-san didn't even look shocked and sighed.

"Is the civilian alive?" Kondo-san asked frowning as spotted a white haired boy on Sogo's back.

"Yes. He's just unconscious. Also this is Boss." Sogo said getting straight to the problem at hand.

"W-What?" Kondo-san asked wide-eyed. "You're not playing some mean joke on me are you?"

"I honestly wish we were." Hijikata said sighing.

"And don't ask us what happened. We don't know either." Sogo said with a bored expression.

"Alright, let's take to the medical bay then." Kondo-san said standing up. Sogo and Hijikata followed Kondo-san all the way to the medical bay and explained to him what happened before they found the Odds Job Boss like this. "I see. AND WHY WOULD YOU AIM A MISSILE LAUNCHER AT A CIVILIAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!? YOU SHOULD REALLY WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT!"

"Kondo-san, you'll bust a nerve if you don't calm down." Sogo said putting Boss on one of the futons. Kondo-san took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked down at the Odds Job Boss, who was now on the futon, and thought he looked kind of cute like that.

"What are you thinking, you pervert?" A voice said scaring the living daylights out of the three Shinsengumi officers. It didn't sound like the Odds Job Boss, but at the same time it did. Speaking of the Odds Job Boss, he was glaring at Kondo-san.

Gintoki's P.O.V

"Ah, you're awake!" Gorilla said chuckling nervously. Gin noticed that his own voice sounded different and looked down at himself.

"What the hell?" He muttered when he realized he was twelve again.

"Well, it seems you have your memories still." Soichiro-kun said crossing his arms.

"Do you remember anything odd before you went unconscious?" Gorilla asked him.

"Well I was blasted into a building that collapsed on me." Gin said irritated as he glared at a certain sadist.

"Why do you think I did it?" Soichiro asked in shock.

"I don't know anyone else who gets trigger happy with a missile launcher." Gin said sighing.

"You have a point." Soichiro said shrugging. Apparently he couldn't argue with that.

"Also, I felt a liquid go down my arm." Gin said thoughtfully.

"Did you piss your pants?" Hijikata asked smirking.

"No and even if I did, how would it get on my arm!?" Gin yelled glaring at the mayo bastard. "Anyways, where are the rest of my clothes?"

"I brought them with your bokken." The mayo bastard said rolling his eyes.

"Do I need to get a hold of Shinpachi-kun?" The Gorilla asked curiously.

"No." Gin said frowning. "I'll be fine." Those two were probably having a lot of fun and he didn't want to ruin that for them. He got up and adjusted his yukata so it would fit a little better.

"Since this was our fault, I'm going to look into this." The Gorilla said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gin said getting an idea of why the sadist opened fire near him. He was probably aiming at Zura, that damn idiot. They didn't even capture him after all that trouble and it pissed him off even more. "Oh and I appreciate you looking into this."

"It's no problem." The Gorilla said with a smile. "I had Sogo put your clothes in a bag." Then the Gorilla preceded to hand Gin said bag.

"Thanks." Gin mumbled taking the bag and grabbing his bokken too. He put it in its usual place on his yukata.

"Ne, Boss?" Soichiro said stopping him.

"Yeah?" Gin just wanted to go home and sleep.

"What was your childhood like?" He asked in a straight forward manner. Gin didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"When I was this age," Gin said thoughtfully. "All I thought about was surviving. I don't have a family, but you know that. So I was always by myself for the most part."

"Survive? So you were involved in the war even at such a young age?" The Gorilla said shocked. Gin just shrugged.

"If you find anything out, let me know." Gin called over his shoulder as he left the room. He set out to go home once again. Hopefully nothing else will happen on the way home. He didn't want to talk anymore about his past to those guys. It wasn't any of their business. Plus he didn't want to think about _that_.


	4. Today is just not Gin-san's Day! Part 2

Today is just not Gin-san's Day! Part 2

Gin made it home safely and struggled for a bit to unlock the door. Once he was inside, he dropped his stuff at the entrance and crashed on the couch. He was so tired. He hoped this was all a bad dream and that he was going to wake up soon, but he knew it wasn't. Kagura and Shinpachi were going be really shocked to find him tomorrow. He figured tomorrow wasn't going to be quiet at all, so he was going to try and get as much sleep as he could.

The next morning, he was surprised to wake up to complete silence. Shinpachi and Kagura weren't home yet. He was still on the couch and he was starving, but first he needed to relieve himself first. He found some leftovers in the fridge, which was surprising since Kagura was a bottomless vacuum when it came to food. He warmed it up and not long after he sat down to eat, Kagura and Shinpachi came home. "Gin-san? Are you awake?" Shinpachi yelled from the door.

"Yeah!" Gin called out to him momentarily forgetting that he was twelve again.

"Wait, who was that?" Kagura asked, probably looking at Shinpachi. Gin smacked his forehead.

"It's me you idiots." Gin said rolling his eyes.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked as he and Kagura finally walked into the living area. "Gin-san! There's a strange kid eating our food!"

"Why are you eating our food, you bastard!? Sadaharu get him!" Kagura yelled glaring at Gin. Sadaharu just looked at Gin for a second before going behind the couch and lying down. He was asleep in a matter of minutes. "Sadaharu, you traitor!"

"I'm Gin-san." Gin said scowling at them.

"I don't believe you!" Shinpachi said glaring at them.

"Okay, then ask me something only Gin-san would know." Gin said getting tired of this gag real quickly.

"Would you like to try my sister's omelets that she made this morning?" Shinpachi asked holding out a container.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE POISONED AND WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT POISON INTO THE HOUSE!?" Gin yelled glaring at the said container.

"It's Gin-san alright." Shinpachi said smiling.

"Gin-chan, what happened?" Kagura asked as the two took a seat on the couch next to him.

"I was walking home near some of the old warehouses that aren't used anymore and then the next thing I know, I'm being smashed into a building which collapsed on me. And when I woke up, I was like this." Gin said frowning.

"I'm assuming Katsura-san was near you and Okita-san shot at him with a missile launcher." Shinpachi said shaking his head. "That's dangerous."

"Yeah he did. So now Gorilla is looking into what did this to me because it was the Shinsengumi's fault for this happening." Gin said before continuing to eat.

"What do you think happened, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked him curiously.

"I'm sure it's Amanto related. I don't know anything that a human made would do something like this." Gin said after finishing his breakfast.

"You're younger than us." Kagura said smirking at him.

"So? I can still kick ass." Gin said wondering what she was getting at.

"You have to listen to us now!" She said before laughing evilly.

"Like Hell I won't!" Gin said glaring at her. "I may look young, but I still have my memories as an adult!" Which is good for everyone, Gin thought feeling relieved. If he completely reverted back to his twelve year old self, there would be some problems no doubt. He did a lot of things that he wasn't proud of. There was a knock on the door and Shinpachi got up to answer it.

"Oh, Kondo-san, please come in." Shinpachi said no doubt stepping aside to let Gorilla in.

"Odds Jobs, I see you're doing well." Gorilla said smiling as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"Did you find anything?" Gin asked curiously.

"Not really. We're assuming it's Amanto related though. So we're going through everything we have on Amanto gangs." Gorilla said smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Kondo-san. I just got here, so I didn't have any tea prepared." Shinpachi said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it!" Gorilla said smiling. "I won't be here for much longer."

"What exactly did you come here for?" Gin asked him.

"Well, Sogo told me he wanted to speak to you, but since he's busy with the investigation, he doesn't have time to come out here to speak to you himself." Gorilla explained.

"So you want me to go back to the compound just so that sadist can talk to me?" Gin asked a bit irked. He didn't want to do anything today after yesterday. His body still felt tired for some reason.

"If you would, please! You don't have to go right now. Just stop by sometime later today." The gorilla was practically begging.

"Fine, I'll stop by some time later." Gin said sighing.

"Thank you!" With that the gorilla left.

"I wonder what Okita-san wants to talk to you about." Shinpachi said thoughtfully.

"Who knows?" Gin said stretching. "I'm going to take a bath."'

"Okay!" Kagura said before turning on the TV. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about clothes, but he didn't want to have to just wear his yukata all the time. He found some shorts that were big around the waist, but he figured he could make it work somehow. When he got out of the bath, he found a bag of clothes sitting on the sink and there was note.

 _Gin-san,_

 _I went home really quick to find some of my old clothes that I think would fit you. I didn't tell my sister anything. I hope these fit._

 _Shinpachi_

Gin smiled. That kid was way too considerate of others, but that's to be expected of someone who's a good kid. He also didn't think he'd been in the bath that long. He did get a little lost in thought a few times. Gin looked through the clothes and found a shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt was a white with short sleeves and the shorts were black. They were plain, but that fit Shinpachi to a T. Gin wasn't going to complain too much though. He was grateful that he didn't have to go out and find them himself. He put on the clothes and put the rest of them in his room. When he made it back into the living room, Shinpachi was doing some cleaning and Kagura was still watching the TV. He figured now was just as good as any to back to the Shinsengumi compound. He put on his yukata and grabbed his bokken and then he was leaving, telling the other two where he was going. He probably looked ridiculous but he didn't know how else to carry his bokken without having to physically hold it himself and he was too lazy to do that.

It wasn't long before he was approaching the Shinsengumi compound and was greeted by Soichiro himself. "You came!" Soichiro said surprised.

"Gorilla begged me to." Gin said shrugging. "So? What did you want to talk about?"

"Not here, follow me!" Soichiro said before leading Gin into the compound. Gin followed him until they came to a room that looked like where they did training. "I want you to fight me!"

"Huh?" Gin said blankly.

"You heard me, Boss! You've fought Hijikata, but you've never fought me." If Gin didn't know any better, he'd say Soichiro was pouting.

"I thought you were busy with the investigation." Gin said frowning.

"I am, but I want you to fight me." Soichiro said stubbornly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Gin said thinking about how he used to fight compared to now. Before, it didn't matter who stood in his way, he'd mindlessly kill them. He wasn't like that anymore, but lately he's been having issues with accidentally slipping into that mindset. It'd been that way since the fight with the demon sword. His instincts that he tried to bury deep inside had woken up in that fight. Sure it most likely saved his life in a lot of instances during that fight, but it scared him how easily it was to slip back into that mindset. He hoped that Kagura and Shinpachi would never have to meet that Gin.

"Why? It's not like you can kill me with a wooden sword." Soichiro said rolling his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Gorilla asked walking into the room. "Oh, Odd Jobs, you came."

"It can be done." Gin said ignoring Gorilla and looking at Soichiro. "I'm not proud of it, but I've killed someone with a wooden sword before."

"That makes me want to fight you even more." Soichiro said smirking at Gin. Gin sighed.

"Are you okay with this, G- Kondo-san?" Gin asked the gorilla.

"It's fine with me, but I'm watching it." Gorilla said seriously. "AND WERE YOU ABOUT TO CALL ME GORILLA!?"

"No, Gorilla-san. I don't know what you're talking about." Gin said not looking at him.

"YOU JUST DID AND WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT ME!?" Gorilla shouted, glaring at him.

"Whatever, let's start this." Gin said sighing. Soichiro and Gin both got into position and Gorilla started the match. Soichiro charged at Gin almost instantly and Gin blocked his attack. He forgets sometimes that despite how this sadist acts, he's actually a pretty strong opponent. Gin jumped out of the way as Soichiro went for another attack and attacked Soichiro from the side. Soichiro blocked it and hit Gin in the stomach. Gin was sent flying back and crashed onto the floor. Gin got up after taking a moment to recover his breath. Gin got back into position and charged at Soichiro. He was starting to get serious. He countered every blow Soichiro was giving with a blow of his own. He was beginning to push Soichiro back and eventually, Gin knocked the bokken out of Soichiro's hands and kicked out Soichiro's feet from beneath him. Gin brought his bokken down at Soichiro's face and Soichiro closed his eyes, but Gin missed on purpose and hit the floor next to his head. Gin was breathing hard when let Soichiro get up. He lost himself for a minute. He was definitely upset with himself. What if he had really hurt Soichiro? The Shinsengumi wouldn't have forgiven him for that.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Soichiro asked getting up from the floor.

"Yeah." He lied. There wasn't any point in worrying anyone over this. It was his problem and he was going to deal with it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting the lat part, though." Soichiro said going to pick up his bokken. "Kondo-san, are you alive in there?" Gin turned to see the gorilla was frozen in place and his eyes were wide open in shock. Gin couldn't tell if he was breathing or not either.

"Oi, Gorilla." He said walking over to said gorilla.

"A-Ah, yeah, I'm fine." Gorilla said laughing nervously.

"I'll admit I went after Soichiro with the intent to kill him there at the last moment." Gin said frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That made it more fun and it's Sogo." Soichiro said smiling. Gin decided he was going to go back home. His body was already exhausted before, but now it was more exhausted now after that match.


	5. Today is just not Gin-san's Day! Part 3

Today is just not Gin-san's Day! Part 3

No One's P.O.V

A few days pass and the Shinsengumi had come up with a lead. Kondo is on his way to the Odd Jobs headquarters with Hijikata and Okita. On their way there, they heard the sound of kids shouting and from the sounds of it, it sounded like there was a fight going on. Kondo looked into the alleyway where the sounds were coming from and was shocked to see a group of kids going at the Odd Jobs Boss. He was struggling but that was only because he wasn't trying to seriously hurt the kids. "Oi, back off." Odd Jobs said glaring at the kids.

"Why? Are you going to go home to cry to your mommy?" One of the kids taunted.

"Tsk, even if I did have a mommy to go home to, I wouldn't have cried over some pathetic kids like you." Odd Jobs said smirking at them.

"You jerk!" A kid yelled charging at him. Odd Jobs just stepped to the side and the kid ended up tripping over himself and falling to the ground.

"Should we step in?" Sogo asked curiously.

"Nah, that idiot seems to have it under control." Hijikata said lighting another cigarette. Kondo thought about the fight between Odd Jobs and Sogo the other day and paled. He didn't think Odd Jobs would actually attack those kids, but just to be safe...

"Oi, brats! What are you fighting over here for!? Go home!" Kondo yelled and the kids froze before running off. Odd Jobs huffed and crossed his arms.

"I was doing fine." He said ungratefully as he approached the three. "And I wasn't going to actually hurt them. If anything they were hurting themselves. All those scratches were from them coming at me and I just dodged them, so they'd end up tripping over themselves."

"You're more annoying as a brat." Hijikata said shaking in anger.

"You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that." Odd Jobs said cryptically. "I'm assuming you were making your way to my place."

"Yeah, we came across a lead. But I don't want to discuss it here." Kondo said relieved that Hijikata didn't go off on Odd Jobs. He really didn't want to have to deal with any more fighting right now. Odd Jobs nodded and the four of them headed back to the Odd Jobs headquarters.

"Gin-chan! Glasses is annoying me!" Kagura yelled as soon as Odd Jobs opened the door.

"Oi, my name is Shinpachi! Not Glasses!" Shinpachi yelled. Odd Jobs sighed. Kondo just assumed it was something he went through every day.

"Oi, oi, give me a break." Odd Jobs muttered. The three Shinsengumi officers followed Odd Jobs into the apartment.

Gintoki's P.O.V

"Gin-chan, what are those three doing here?" Kagura asked glaring at the sadist.

"They've got a lead on what happened to me." Gin answered as he sat down on one of the couches. Kagura joined him and Shinpachi went into the kitchen. Gorilla, Soichiro, and Oogushi-kun sat down on the opposite couch. "So what did you find out?" Shinpachi came back and served the three some tea.

"We found out there's a serum that a group of Amanto are working on. It's supposed to be medicine for sick Amantos but nobody knows what will happen if it's applied to humans. We also heard a rumor that the Harusame gang is after this medicine as it's considered an opiate." Gorilla explained.

"Those Harusame bastards." Gin said glaring. "So the warehouse that I was thrown into must have been theirs or an import for the hospital."

"That's what we were thinking, so we asked all the hospitals in the area if they use that kind of medicine and only one of them uses it. The one that uses it said their last shipment of the medicine got lost. So we're going to go check out the Harusame gang." Oogushi-kun said crossing his arms.

"So? Do you want to join us?" The sadist asked indifferently.

"Oi, Sogo, we're not bringing civilians into this!" Gorilla said scowling at Soichiro.

"But Boss isn't just any civilian and we could use the help. Remember? All the other guys got really sick the other day." Soichiro pointed out. Gin was happy to see that Soichiro was okay after their sparring match and he didn't seem a bit traumatized by it either.

"That's true." Gorilla said frowning.

"Can we go Gin-chan?" Kagura asked excitedly. She hadn't been in any fights for awhile, so she was probably ready for a fight. At the same time, he didn't want to put her in danger. Despite the Harusame gang being idiots, they were pretty strong and dangerous.

"It's up to you, Odd Jobs." Gorilla said sighing.

"Gin-san, you want to get your body back to normal right?" Shinpachi asked smiling. Gin sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's go." He said standing up.

"Yay!" Kagura cheered. It wasn't long before the group was the Harusame hideout. Gorilla had called some of his subordinates, that weren't sick, to come help since this was technically going to be a raid. The Odd Jobs trio was ordered to go in behind the Shinsengumi. Of course the three of them didn't listen went in before the Shinsengumi were even ready. As soon as the three went in, they were greeted by some guards.

"Oi what are you doing!? Get out of here!" One of them yelled before charging at them.

"Not until we get Gin-chan back to normal!" Kagura yelled before hitting the guard with her umbrella. The other guards came running and started attacking them. Gin dodged a few guys and in no time, all of the guards were knocked out. By that time the Shinsengumi finally came to join the fight.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Gin teased.

"Shut up! We weren't ready yet!" Oogushi-kun yelled at them.

"Well whatever, the guards are taken care of." Soichiro said sighing. Suddenly they heard more yelling and finally the boss of the Harusame showed his ugly face.

"What's going on!?" He roared. He saw the guards and was about to say something, but then he saw Gin and laughed. "So that's why you're here, Odd Jobs." Gin glared at him. "You were the one who crashed into my warehouse, I see. And now you want to get back to normal."

"So can you do it or not?" Gorilla asked him, glaring.

"Of course I can." The ugly boss said pulling out a phial. "This is what you want, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give it to you."

"Then we'll beat you up until you do." Kagura said before jumping at him. Gin backed her up and followed her. He wasn't about to let her go in by herself. He wouldn't forgive himself if something were to happen to her or Shinpachi. The other Harusame gang members joined as well, causing the Shinsengumi to react. Gin landed a blow on one of the leader's legs and Kagura got him on top of the head. The leader dropped the phial and Gin jumped after it. He got kicked in the stomach and was sent flying away from the phial.

"Gin-san, I've got it!" Shinpachi said excitedly. That grabbed everyone's attention and every Harusame gang member went after Shinpachi. "AAAAH!" Shinpachi took off.

"Kagura, go help Shinpachi!" Gin told her.

"Okay, Gin-chan!" Kagura went after Shinpachi.

"Are you sure about that?" The ugly boss sneered.

"Yeah, you're not that strong." Gin said smirking. The ugly boss swung down with his sword and Gin dodged it. Gin whipped around and struck the ugly boss in the stomach. The ugly boss went flying back and crashed into the floor. The ugly boss got up with some trouble. "Oh? What's wrong? You're not looking too good." Gin taunted.

"Shut up!" The ugly boss said before charging at him again. It continued on like this until Gin finally knocked the bastard out. By this point, most of the Harusame gang was taken out. Gin went to aid Shinpachi and Kagura. Shinpachi still had the phial firmly grasped in his hands. What a good kid. Gin didn't deserve him or Kagura. He was grateful to them. Gin was caught off guard for a second and was sent flying into a wall.

"Gin-chan/san!" Kagura and Shinpachi yelled. Gin groaned as his head pounded. Shinpachi and Kagura immediately went to his side.

"Gin-san, are you okay?" Shinpachi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a minor headache." Gin said sitting up with a wince.

"Here's the phial." Shinpachi said giving him the phial.

"Thanks." Gin said smiling. Just as he said this an enemy came rushing at them. "Watch out!" Kagura turned around blocked the underling. Gin wasted no time in opening the phial and emptying the contents on himself. He hoped it worked the way the medicine did the first time. Kagura was sent flying into him and he went further into the wall and he passed out.

No One's P.O.V

"Kagura, Gin-san!" Shinpachi yelled. Kagura came out of the wall looking just fine.

"Gin-chan passed out." She informed him. "But he's okay." She went back and gasped. "Shinpachi! Gin-chan is back to normal!"

"What?" Shinpachi followed her and she got out of the way. Sure enough, Gintoki was lying there back in his normal grown up body. The clothes Shinpachi had lent him were ripped but thankfully Gintoki had put on his yukata. It just needed to be readjusted. They didn't want to be cancelled after all. Shinpachi fixes the yukata and then he and Kagura get Gintoki out of the wall. Thankfully the Harusame gang was taken care of so they didn't have to worry about being attacked.

"I called an ambulance." Kondo-san informed the two.

"Thank you." Shinpachi said smiling. Kondo-san nodded and went back to the rest of the Shinsengumi. Hours later, the Odd Jobs trio was at the hospital. Apparently Gintoki won't be waking up for awhile because of how exhausted his body was after being put under a lot of strain the past few days. Shinpachi was okay with that because that meant Gin-san was finally going to get a good rest. He started to notice that Gin-san wasn't getting enough sleep and wondered if he was having nightmares. It seemed silly but he didn't know much about Gin-san's past despite being with him for years now. Gin-san never really talked about his past and it made Shinpachi curious. He did know that Gin-san fought in the war against the Amanto, since Katsura-san told him that, and that Gin-san didn't have a family. Was Gin-san orphaned during the war? And how did he end up fighting in the war? Shinpachi knew that Gin-san wouldn't tell him if he asked, but he knew Gin-san would talk about it eventually.


	6. A piece of Gintoki's past!

A piece of Gintoki's past!

The Odd Jobs trio was enjoying their day at headquarters with bickering, eating, and having a good laugh or two. They hadn't had any clients so far today and honestly they were okay with it. Recently, they had a lot of clients coming to them and they managed to make enough money to pay off Otose for a few months anyways. That would at least get her off Gintoki's back. Today was sort of like their day off, but usually when they have a 'day off' something always comes up. Gintoki thought warily as he flipped through last week's JUMP for the fifth time. Kagura was talking to Sadaharu and Shinpachi was working on some laundry while listening to what Gintoki assumed was Otsu. Shinpachi didn't really listen to anything else. There was a knock on the door and Gintoki actually got up to answer it. He didn't think Shinpachi would've heard the door through his music and he knew Kagura wasn't going to get it. There was another knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Gintoki shouted, scowling. He hated impatient knockers. He's say he hated impatient people, but that would be hypocritical of him. He was impatient himself and Kagura was definitely the most impatient person he knew. He opened the door finally and was surprised to see Hijikata and Sogo.

"Hello, Boss." Sogo greeted him.

"What can I do for you?" Gintoki asked confused.

"Actually, Kondo-san would like you to come to the compound. He has some questions for you regarding information on the day Itto Sensei attempted to assassinate him." Sogo explained to him.

"Gin-chan, is everything okay?" Kagura asked him. Gintoki smiled at her.

"Yeah, you two stay here and don't worry about a thing. I'll be back before you know it." He said grinning at her.

"Okay." She said shrugging. Shinpachi was still listening to his music, so he hadn't heard anything. I'm sure Kagura will tell him, Gintoki thought to himself as he followed the Shinsengumi members to the Shinsengumi compound. He wondered what kind of information they came across. As soon as he stepped foot into the compound, a lot of the members of the Shinsengumi that they came across stared at him and he could sense hesitation in them. Usually they'd greet him like he was one of their own, which was weird to Gintoki. Even Yamazaki was really hesitant around him. What kind of information did they find that was so bad? Did they find out what he was called during the war? That would explain it if they did. How did they come across that with the Gorilla's attempted assassination? Did they find out more information on Takasugi? That was a possibility. Hijikata and Sogo led the Odd Jobs Boss to an interrogation room. They could feel the unease emitting from their comrades and didn't blame them. After what they learned about the Yorozuya, they were shocked and quite honestly didn't believe it at first. Of course, the person who told them about it could've been lying, but they checked up on it and it was true. Hijikata sent a side way glance at Yorozuya and scowled. That guy could've killed him if he wanted to, but he didn't. Hijikata thought as the day the two had really met each other popped into his head. The Yorozuya he knew was an idiot and took advantage of others when it helped him out. What they learned about Yorozuya was alarming and hard to imagine.

They finally made it into the interrogation room and Kondo-san was already inside waiting for them. Gintoki was a bit surprised the gorilla didn't greet him like he usually did. So they had to have found out a little bit of his past. This wasn't going to go well for him. He thought grimacing a bit. Sogo noticed the grimace on Boss' face and wondered what he was thinking about. Did he figure why Kondo-san wanted to question him? He wondered how much of Boss' past they had uncovered. It probably wasn't much, but what they did find out made the man more mysterious. He never talked about his past whatsoever and always changed the subject when it came to those kinds of questions. So Sogo was very interested in what Boss was going to say when Kondo-san brought it up. "Please have a seat. You're not under arrest. I just have a few questions." Kondo-san said to Gintoki.

"Does my answers depend on if I get arrested or not?" Gintoki asked curiously as he took a seat.

"No. You won't be arrested today, no matter what answers you give me." Gorilla said seriously. Gintoki was a bit surprised. If this was about what he did in the war, then why wasn't he going to be arrested?

"Okay, what are your questions?" Gintoki asked him.

"We recently came across some information that you fought in the Amanto Anti-Faction war with Katsura Kotaro. So we did some research on his group and found that alongside him, there was Sakamoto Tatsuma, Takasugi Shinsuke, and you Sakata Gintoki, also known as Shiroyasha." Kondo-san said looking a piece of paper in front of him and then looking at him.

"Ah, so it was about that." Gintoki said calmly.

"Why didn't you say anything about it!?" Hijikata yelled at him.

"For one, I didn't want you to think I was involved in anything those idiots are doing. Another thing is I'm not the same person I used to be. I have no intention of killing anyone and I don't give a damn about what happens to this county." Gintoki said raising his voice slightly. "I'm assuming that idiot, Zura, told you this information."

"Yes, he did. But we weren't sure we could rely on it at first." The gorilla said looking uncomfortable.

"Did you have any more questions?" Gintoki was ready to leave. He was pretty sure he was going to have nightmares again tonight. He wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Yes. Did you know Takasugi Shinsuke was involved with the assassination that was attempted on me?" Kondo-san said after getting himself together. He didn't expect Yorozuya to be this calm. Kondo-san thought Yorozuya would be angry with him for looking up this information before asking the man himself first.

"I had a suspicion." Gintoki said shrugging. "I recognized one of his subordinates that were involved with the demon sword incident. Well, more like fought him."

"I see and what was his name?" Kondo-san asked.

"Bansai Kawakami, I believe it was." Gintoki said thoughtfully. He wasn't really good with names.

"He's a member of the Kiheitai, isn't he?" Sogo said remembering some information he read.

"Yeah and Takasugi is the new leader of the Kiheitai." Gintoki said yawning slightly. He had revisited his nightmares last night as well.

"New leader?" Hijikata said sounding confused.

"Yeah. In the original Kiheitai faction, Sakamoto was the leader." Gintoki said frowning. Memories of what he went through with those three flashed through his mind and he wasn't happy about it. It would be good for him to leave soon. "Anyways, was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Ah, no. That was all the questions I had." Kondo-san said smiling. "Thank you for the information, Yorozuya."

"It's no problem." Gintoki said shrugging.

"Oh and about who you were in the past, I made every member in the Shinsengumi swear on their lives not to tell another person. Not even Matsudaira Oji-san knows about it." Kondo-san said looking apologetically.

"Well that explains the unease in the air." Gintoki muttered. "And I appreciate it."

"GIN-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kagura's loud filled their ears.

"I thought I told them to stay home." Gintoki said sighing. It wasn't long before Kagura was opening the door to the room.

"You're taking forever and I'm hungry! Shinpachi already went home!" Kagura said crossing her arms. Gintoki looked at the time and was a little shocked at how late it was getting.

"Hai, hai. Let's go home then." Gintoki said standing up and stretching a bit. He yawned once more before following Kagura out of the room as she babbled on about what she and Sadaharu did while he was gone.

"It's weird seeing him like this after learning what we know about him." Sogo commented after the two were gone.

"Yeah it's something we'll have to get used to." Kondo-san said shaking his head.

"He could've killed me if he really wanted to that day." Hijikata said scowling.

"Does it make you angry, Hijikata-san?" Sogo asked smirking at that man.

"It pisses me off." Hijikata said angrily before lighting a cigarette. Kondo-san gave a laugh.

"You should be grateful that the only thing he did was break your sword." Sogo said still smirking.

"Shut up!" Hijikata said glaring at Sogo.

"You're just upset that your sword came out broken and mine didn't!" Sogo said with a shit-eating grin pissing Hijikata off more. Hijikata started chasing Sogo and Sogo took off. Kondo-san shook his head. He really hoped the rest of the Shinsengumi members didn't treat Yorozuya differently because of this information. He was still the same Yorozuya they all got to know. He wondered if Shinpachi-kun and Kagura-chan knew about this information. Knowing Yorozuya though, they probably didn't. He probably hates his past self and doesn't want to taint them with that knowledge. Now then, he had some reports to write.


	7. Ghosts aren't that scary!

The important lesson is ghosts aren't that scary!

Hijikata and Okita are currently patrolling the streets of Kabuki-cho. It's nearly midnight and suddenly, the two hear a loud groan coming from an apartment building. "What was that?" Okita asked frowning.

"Who knows?" Hijikata said indifferently. "It's probably something that we don't want to know about in case it cancels the show."

"Really? I thought it sounded like..." Okita paused dramatically.

"Like..." Hijikata said nervously.

"Well, it's probably nothing like you said." Okita said shrugging and continued walking. He smirked when Hijikata's eyes bugged out. The groan came again and Okita noticed a shudder go down Hijikata's back. "Ne, Hijikata-san?"

"W-What?" Hijikata stuttered out.

"We should probably go check it out." Okita said turning around to face the Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.

"W-Why?" Hijikata asked eyeing the building.

"We're the police, aren't we? We're supposed to check out suspicious activity and sounds." Okita said still smirking. "Unless... You're too scared?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Sogo! Let's go check it out!" Hijikata said and Okita just shrugged indifferently as he followed Hijikata into the apartment building.

"It's really dingy in here." Okita commented as they entered the building. It wasn't locked and it didn't look like there were any occupants except for whoever was groaning. Speaking of groaning... _UUUUUUUUUUGH!_ Hijikata jumped. "Oi, Hijikata-san! We're never going to find out who's groaning if we don't pick up the pace!"

"Shut up!" Hijikata snapped at him and picked up the pace only a little bit. He wasn't scared of ghosts! They don't exist! The groans were getting louder as they went down a narrow hallway. When they got to the end, there was a door that was slightly ajar. The groans were clearly coming from inside.

"UUUUUUUGH!" Hijikata jumped again.

"Are you going to back out now?" Okita asked the demon vice-commander knowing very well that he was pissing him off.

"Shut up! I'm not backing out!" Hijikata said glaring at him. Hijikata slowly opened the door and the two entered the apartment. It was really clean for someone not living here. Okita thought as he looked around the apartment.

"AAAAAH!" Someone screamed, scaring Hijikata and causing him to scream as well.

"Oi! What's with the screaming? I'm trying to sleep!" A very familiar voice grumped as the owner of the that voice entered the area that Hijikata and Okita were standing in.

"Yorozuya/Boss!" The two Shinsengumi officers said in surprise. Gintoki frowned, sleep still in his eyes and stared at the two.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked before yawning at the end.

"We heard some loud groans, so we decided to investigate it. What are you doing here, Boss?" Okita asked him before Hijikata exploded.

"Oh that was Shinpachi. He ate some bad food earlier and now he's paying the price." Gintoki said smirking. "Also, we're on a job. The man who owns this apartment asked us to house sit for a few days."

"Then who just screamed earlier!?" Hijikata yelled, glaring at Gintoki.

"Oh, that was Kagura. It seems she's having a nightmare about all the stores in Kabuki-cho running out of pickled seaweed." Gintoki said shrugging.

"Lame..." Okita said rolling his eyes. Gintoki just shrugged. "Oh! I was trying to make Hijikata-san scared by making him think the sounds he was hearing were ghosts." Hijikata turned is head and glared at Okita.

"Ghosts?" Gintoki said confused before shaking his head. "There aren't any ghosts here. If there were, I would've seen one."

"Oh? I thought you were afraid of ghosts too, Boss." Okita said pouting slightly.

"Yeah, well when you spend a whole arch talking to them, you learn to get over it." Gintoki said shrugging.

"No kidding. It sounds like you guys have been through a lot." Okita said amazed.

"You're telling me." Shinpachi said coming out of what Okita assumed was the bathroom. He was clutching his stomach and his face looked like he was about to keel over any minute.

"Did it finally pass?" Gintoki asked him.

"I think so. I'm going to take something for it just in case and then I'm going to bed." Shinpachi said before going into a different room.

"Well, we're sorry for waking you, Boss." Okita said and with that Okita and Hijikata were on their way. "Good for you, Hijikata-san! It wasn't a ghost after all!"

"Okita, you bastard!" Hijikata yelled at him before he began chasing him.


	8. Midnight Drinks and Almost Forgotten Mem

**A/N: So I wrote this based around Hijikata and Gintoki. It's not really a HijikataXGintoki pairing, but if you squint there's a bit of a hint of it lol Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Midnight Drinks and Almost Forgotten Memories

It was the middle of the night and Hijikata couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he just couldn't get comfortable. He began thinking about the root of the problem and scowled. For the past week, everywhere he went it seemed like he was always running into that damn Yorozuya! One day, he was out on patrol by himself and wandered near a dango shop and saw the silver-haired man sitting outside eating dango. His brats were with him too and they were fighting over something stupid, like they always do in Hijikata's opinion. He could tell Yorozuya was trying to ignore their squabble for as long as he could before he finally snapped and told them to shut up. Then the next day, he was out with Sougo, of all people, and Hijikata had spotted the silver-haired Yorozuya again. Only this time he was by himself and he had an unreadable look in his eyes. He didn't wear his usual dead fish eyed look. He actually seemed bothered by something and Hijikata wanted to know what bothered the usually annoying and obnoxious sugar addict. Of course, Hijikata didn't stop the man to ask him because he knew Yorozuya would just change the subject and try to annoy him. "What are you staring at, Hijikata-san? Is there a sale on mayonnaise?" Sougo, the sadistic bastard, asked.

"What? No. I'm not staring at anything." Hijikata said a little too quickly and cursed himself as Sougo hummed and looked to where Hijikata was staring.

"Oh? It's Boss." Sougo said indifferently, but turned to look at Hijikata with a smirk. "Are you going to finally profess your love to him, Hijikata-san? It's about time! You two fight like a married couple!"

"S-Shut up!" Hijikata snapped, glaring at his subordinate.

"Whatever you say, Hijikata-san." Sougo said shrugging and that was the end of that conversation for now. Hijikata knew Sougo would find a reason to bring it up again if it meant embarrassing him. The next few days, Hijikata couldn't get Yorozuya's troubled face out of his head and then yesterday, the next time Hijikata saw him it was as if whatever was bothering Yorozuya wasn't bothering him anymore. Hijikata felt like a damned fool for even worrying about it and it pissed him off that Yorozuya got to him like that and the idiot didn't even know it! But tonight, even though he knew that Yorozuya wasn't bothered about anything anymore, he still saw the sweet addict's face in his mind. Hijikata was getting pissed again. He wanted to sleep damn it! He finally got up since he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He decided to go out for a walk, hoping to clear his mind. He found himself leaving the Shinsengumi compound and heading towards the rest of Kabuki-cho. He actually ended up bumping into the stupid perm head. Hijikata found him sitting on a bench at the park and he was looking at the moon. That troubled expression from before was back. Now was his chance to ask. Sougo wasn't here to ruin that. Hijikata didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but he figured if he helped the perm head find a solution to his problem, then he could finally get some sleep.

"Oi, it's against the law to loiter in the park after hours." Hijikata said approaching the bench.

"Oh? Well if it isn't Oogushi-kun." Yorozuya greeted him with a smirk. Hijikata glared at him. Seriously, who the hell is Oogushi-kun!?

"Humph." Hijikata said before taking a seat next to Yorozuya.

"So? What business does Hijikata-san have with Gin-san?" The perm head asked.

"I already told you. It's against the law to loiter in the park after hours." Hijikata said rolling his eyes at the idiot.

"You are too." The perm head pointed out. Hijikata cursed himself for starting the conversation with that.

"A-Anyways, what are you doing here in the first place?" Hijikata questioned him, trying to get his composure back.

"Me? I just had a lot on my mind recently, so I came here to clear my head." The sugar addict said going back to watching the moon. Hijikata was surprised he gave an actual answer. "And? What is the demon vice-chief commander of the Shinsengumi doing here?"

"I just wanted to clear my head, too." Hijikata answered, surprised at himself. Why was he telling this idiot!? The two were quiet for awhile.

"Want to get a drink?" Yorozuya asked him, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. That shocked Hijikata. He just hoped it wasn't showing on his face.

"Why would I want to drink with you?" Hijikata asked scowling. The perm head shrugged.

"What do you have to lose?" The sugar addict shot back. He had a point.

"Fine, one drink." Hijikata huffed. Yorozuya smirked and stood up. Hijikata chose to ignore the smirk and got up too. The trip to the nearest bar was quiet and Hijikata didn't mind it. Every day he has to deal with loud and annoying guys, so he welcomed the silence. The two make it to the bar and get their drinks ordered. After a few drinks in complete silence, Hijikata worked up the courage to ask Yorozuya what was bothering him. "What's been on your mind?" Hijikata didn't mean to ask it like that! Actually he wasn't sure how he was going to ask it. He grimaced at himself and expected to be made fun of in return. Instead, he just got complete silence from the other which shocked him yet again. He peeked over at the perm head and saw a withdrawn look on his face.

"Do you ever have one of those days, where your past catches up to you and you just can't stop thinking about it no matter how many times you've tried to move on from it?" The other samurai asked with a really faraway look in his eyes. Obviously the perm head had been through a lot and despite Hijikata's curiosity, he doesn't ask about it.

"Yeah, all the time." Hijikata admitted. He wasn't sure what the perm head did in his past, but he knew what the perm head was talking about. Every once in awhile memories of Mitsuba-san would dredge up and once that happened, it was nearly damned impossible to sleep. Yorozuya didn't have to say anymore and Hijikata silently sat there, drinking with the perm head, until the perm head felt he had enough to drink. Hijikata covered his tab and the two left the bar.

"Thanks." Yorozuya said without looking at him. Hijikata wasn't sure if it was because he covered the perm head's tab or if it was for something else.

"No problem." Hijikata said also not looking at the other.

"See you." And then the two went their separate ways. Hijikata for some reason was able to go to sleep as soon as he returned to his futon. It was strange. He'd never had any kind of moments with the Yorozuya like he did that night. The next day though when Hijikata saw the silver haired perm head, their usual bickering started up and it was like last night never even happened.


	9. Underage drinking has its consequences

**A/N: So this one is based around Okita and Gintoki. Gintoki finds Okita stumbling out of a bar. What's going on with him?**

Underage drinking has its consequences

"Gin-chan, I'm going to stay with Shinpachi for the next few days." Kagura announced that morning. She was packing some clothes and other essentials. "I'm taking Sadaharu with me too."

"Oh? What for?" Gin asked her, not particularly interested.

"Anego promised to take me with her and Shinpachi the next time they went to an onsen!" She said excitedly. Gin smiled. He would love to take Kagura to places like that, but due to his rotten gambling habits he couldn't afford to do nice things for her.

"That's nice of her." Gin said looking up from his JUMP. "Have fun and don't cause too many problems."

"I will, Gin-chan!" She said putting her bag over her back. "Oh." She suddenly looked sad about something.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked her worriedly.

"It's just... you'll be by yourself the next few days." She said frowning.

"Is that all?" Gin said chuckling. "Don't worry about Gin-san. He can take care of himself while you're gone." He got up and met her at the door. He patted her head affectionately. "You don't have to worry about me. So go enjoy yourself. You definitely deserve it after putting up with this good-for-nothing." She nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get back, Gin-chan!" She said hugging him before grabbing her umbrella and calling for Sadaharu to follow her. After the two were gone, Gin sighed. His house was empty again. It was weird. Before he met Kagura and Shinpachi, he was used to being in this house by himself and he never imagined that he'd have to get used to it again. He shook his head of these thoughts and found himself something to eat. The old lady, Catherine, and Tama didn't bother him at all during the day, which surprised him. Normally with the kids gone they'd have used this chance to get rent out of him. One client came to visit him today and he accepted the job. All he had to do was find a missing kid. The kid wasn't really missing though. It turns out the kid just ran away from home because he had a fight with his old man. Gin found the kid looking at a JUMP magazine in the convenient store. He convinced the kid to return home after telling the kid how much his father was worried about him. The kid said he didn't care about that at first, but opened up to Gin about what the fight was about. Of course it was over something stupid like the kid's old man telling him he couldn't do something. The kid wanted to do something really stupid too. After seeing the kid home, Gin collected his money and decided that he'd go drinking tonight. Searching for the kid took most of the day, so by the time Gin had made it to a bar it was already well into the evening. The moon was up in the sky and if you squinted you could spot a few stars through all the lights radiating off of signs and street lights.

Just as Gin was about to enter a bar, Okita Sougo came stumbling out. He was definitely intoxicated. He was still in his official Shinsengumi clothes and Gin figured he'd gotten off work a few hours or so ago. "Okita-san?" Gin said approaching the boy. He wasn't old enough to be drinking.

"Oh *hic*hey Boss." Okita-san greeted him, wobbling a bit before his balance came back.

"You're hammered." Gin said frowning. "Does Kondo-san know you're here?"

"No *hic* please don't tell him!" The sadist begged, his words starting to slur.

"Alright," Gin said sighing. "Come with me before you get yourself into trouble."

"Okay." The boy started to walk, but as soon as he lifted his foot he was falling over. Gin caught him before the kid hit the ground.

"I have no choice then." Gin muttered to himself before putting the sadist on his back.

"Where... going?" Okita-san asked.

"We're going to my place. You're really lucky I was the one who found you and not an enemy." Gin scolded.

"Gomen..." The sadist said faintly. "I visited my sister today."

"Ah," Gin said thoughtfully. "It's been a year now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Okita-san said burying his face into Gin's shoulder. Gin suddenly felt a shudder go through is body and realized that Okita-san was sobbing. That's not good. Gin thought frowning. He needed to get this kid off the streets. Luckily he wasn't far from his house and they didn't run into anyone who knew them. Once inside the house, Gin gently put Okita-san on the couch and began removing the kid's shoes and jacket. His face was flooded with tears and was beet red. Gin could feel a wet spot on the back of his shoulder but ignored it. "Boss... I don't feel so good."

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom." Gin said hurriedly before picking up the Shinsengumi captain and taking him to the bathroom. No sooner had he put Okita-san in front of the toilet, the sadist gripped the toilet and started puking. Gin started rubbing his back hoping to sooth him. Gin was getting angry, not at Okita-san, but at Kondo-san and that damn mayonnaise bastard. They knew what today was and from what he could tell, they hadn't tried hard enough to talk to Okita-san about it. Okita-san started dry heaving. Gin grabbed a wet wash cloth and used it to wash the sadist's face.

"Thanks, Boss." Okita-san said before sighing. He looked exhausted and Gin didn't blame him one bit.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Gin said helping the boy up. Gin set up an extra futon in the living room next to his and got Okita-san some clothes to sleep in. They were big on him, but it was better than nothing. It wasn't long before the sadist fell asleep and Gin frowned. Well so much for going out drinking tonight. The phone rang, so he answered it. "Odd Jobs Gin-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Sakata-san!" A voice frantically said over the phone. It was Kondo-san.

"Oh, Kondo-san. What can I do for you?" Gin said wanting to just go to bed. He also wasn't going to just tell him that Okita-san was here.

"Have you seen Sougo? We've been looking for him for the last five hours! He never called or came back to let us know that he'd finished patrolling. So I've been worried." The worry in the gorilla's voice was genuine. Gin sighed.

"Yes, I picked him up outside of a bar and brought him to my home. I told him I wouldn't say anything to you." Gin answered.

"He's there!? Is he okay? Can I speak with him!?" Kondo-san said frantically.

"No, he's sleeping. He seems to have gone through a lot today. So I'm not going to bother him just so you can speak to him. Also, I'm a little disappointed. You know what today is for him, don't you?" Gin decided he was just going let his frustrations out on the gorilla.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten. I've been trying to talk to him all day today about that, but he kept avoiding me." Kondo-san said sighing.

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough. You need to look out for him better. I understand that he's not a mere child anymore, but he's still a kid who needs looking after." Gin scolded.

"That's funny coming for you." Gorilla said more seriously now.

"Yeah, I admit I'm not the greatest role model, but I do look after my brats. I make sure Kagura and her mutt have food to eat. I keep them out of fights that I know they won't be able to handle. I turn down jobs that are too dangerous for them, even if I could handle it myself. I make sure that they're okay when they get too quiet and most importantly, I make sure they always have a smile on their faces." Gin said passionately. He wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but he cared about those brats a lot, damn it!

"I see." Kondo-san said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry for offending you then. Also, can I trust you to take care of our brat too?"

"Of course." Gin said smiling.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for burdening you so late at night." Kondo-san said apologetically.

"I would've taken the extra steps to make sure he was okay whether you asked me to or not." Gin said shrugging.

"Thank you." Gorilla said before hanging up. Gin rolled his eyes and put the phone back on the receiver. He turned and went back into the living room, yawning. It was definitely time for bed. Thankfully he doesn't have a job in the morning.

"Boss..." Okita-san said as Gin shut the door.

"Oh? I thought you had fallen asleep." Gin said getting into his pajamas.

"I'm sorry." Okita-san said guiltily. Gin got into his futon, sighing.

"What for? You've done nothing wrong." Gin said looking over at the sadist.

"I'm being a burden." Okita-san said frowning.

"No you're not. You're being a kid. Don't ever apologize for being a kid." Gin said seriously. "I understand that you've been through a lot and try not to let it get to you. And I understand that you're trying to stay strong, but don't be guilty for showing a little weakness. It's okay to be selfish every once in awhile."

"Thanks, Boss." Okita-san said before turning over and going back to sleep. Gin nodded to himself and finally got some sleep. The next morning, the sadist was moaning about his headache and Gin chuckled. He made the kid some breakfast and gave him coffee.

"The coffee helps with a hangover." Gin said joining the brat for breakfast.

"You didn't tell Kondo-san about last night, did you?" Okita-san asked curiously.

"Well, he called me and I told him I found you outside of a bar and brought you here. I didn't say you were drunk or anything." Gin said shrugging. "He's an idiot, so I doubt he'd be able to put two and two together."

"Thanks, Boss." Okita-san said smiling. "I appreciate everything you've done for me last night."

"It's the job of an adult to make sure kids are okay." Gin said before taking a bite of his breakfast. After breakfast, Okita-san stands up. "You're not going back to the Shinsengumi compound are you? They'll definitely find out about the drinking."

"It's okay." The sadist said sighing. "I made a bad decision and I have to face the consequences." There was a knock on the door.

"SAKATA-SAN! ARE YOU THERE!?" It was Kondo-san yelling.

"Boss, let me hide out here for a bit longer." Okita-san said with his usual blank face.

"Oh? What happened to facing consequences?" Gin asked amused.

"I'll still face them, but I don't want to right now." The sadist said shrugging.

"Alright, go hide in the living room then." Gin said standing up. Okita-san nodded and did as he was told. Gin went to the front door and opened it. "Oi, you're going to wake the neighbors!" Gin scolded the gorilla.

"Ah, gomen!" Kondo-san said apologetically. "Is Sougo still here?"

"No, you just missed him." Gin said shrugging.

"Oh." Kondo-san said frowning. "Thanks again for looking after him." And then the gorilla left.

"What did he mean by that?" Okita-san asked as Gin shut the door.

"Who knows?" Gin said shrugging. The sadist accepted that and they went back into office.


	10. One more time Part 1

**A/N: The premise of this one shot is the Shinsengumi have arrested Sakamoto, Takasugi, and Katsura, but the higher ups have information that a group of Amanto are planning an attack on them. So they've ordered the Shinsengumi to deal with the Amanto. Matsudaira orders Kondo to use Sakamoto, Takasugi, and Katsura to fight against the group of Amanto. Also, Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita know about Gintoki being the Shiroyasha but they're cool with it because they know that Gintoki doesn't plan to return to that life anytime soon. Also, they're keeping it from Matsudaira. Basically, this is not canon whatsoever, but the idea won't leave my head. So I just had to write it! ^^ Also, I'm sorry in advance if I drabble on too much! I hope you enjoy it!**

One more time Part 1

The Yorozuya three were enjoying their non-eventful afternoon at home. Gintoki had heard about his former comrades getting arrested. He didn't feel bad for them, because it was their own damn faults for getting caught. At the same time, he felt a little sad that he wouldn't be seeing them randomly anymore. Well, he didn't see Takasugi randomly at all and Gintoki was actually okay with Takasugi being arrested because that bastard wanted to destroy the country that his precious friends lived in. He knew that if it came down to it, not one person in the Kabuki district would leave this place if it was under attack. That's why he was glad that Takasugi was arrested. He knew the only reason why he wasn't being arrested was because the Gorilla trusted him and didn't tell his higher ups about Gintoki's secret. Of course since those three found out, Okita had been asking him questions every chance he got and Gintoki distracted the sadist from having to answer it each time so far. Now whenever Gintoki was confronted by those three out on the street or when they come over to 'visit', Gintoki is wary of them. He wasn't exactly sure if the brats knew about it or not. They weren't complete idiots. Gintoki was pretty sure the sadist let something slip to them too. He wasn't going to tell them if they didn't know, but if they did know he was going to wait for them to confront him. He knew they would, unless they just didn't care about his messed up past. He was okay with that too.

"Gin-san, the phone is for you. It's Kondo-san." Shinpachi said bringing Gintoki out of his thoughts. Gintoki sighed and got up from the couch.

"Thanks, Shinpachi." He said taking the phone. "What do you want, Gori-san?"

"I need you to come to the compound." The gorilla said in a serious manner.

"What for?" Gintoki asked frowning.

"It's very important that you come. I'll give you more details once you're here." The gorilla answered. Gintoki sighed.

"I'll be there soon." He said before putting the phone back on the receiver.

"Where are you going, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked him curiously.

"For some reason, Gori-san thinks he needs me at the Shinsengumi compound." Gintoki answered her. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. Be careful, Gin-san." Shinpachi said smiling. Was that a warning? Why would he say that?

"I'll try to be." Gintoki said before getting his bokken and putting his shoes on. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and didn't know why. Did it have something to do with those three idiots? It probably did, knowing them. Why did they have to drag him into their shit all the time? Don't they know he has better things to do than to be dragged into their stupid schemes? He really was trying to make a living in this messed up town. He was trying to atone for everything he did in the war. He wasn't proud of himself for all the decisions he'd made. He wouldn't change them though. He wasn't sure how his life would've panned out if he could go back and change things. Maybe he would've gotten himself killed, but knowing himself as well as he did, he wouldn't bet on it. He was much too stubborn and stupid to just go and get himself killed. He had a promise to keep and he wasn't going to break it any time soon.

As soon as he arrived at the compound, Yamazaki greeted him and led him to where Gori-san was. For some reason, Gori-san was down in the prison cells with Okita and Hijikata. On the other side of the prison bars were the three idiots and seeing the idiots caused Gintoki to scowl. "Boss, you don't even know why you're here yet, why are you scowling?" Okita said to him.

"I'm scowling because I know those three idiots have somehow dragged me into whatever it is that's going on." Gintoki said crossing his arms.

"Heya, Kintoki!" Sakamoto greeted him with his stupid laugh.

"My name isn't Kintoki!" Gintoki snapped, glaring at the actual space captain of the group.

"Gintoki, have you been looking after Elizabeth like I asked you to?" Zura asked him.

"Why would I take care of that stupid animal or whatever it is?" Gintoki growled. "It can take care of itself."

"Elizabeth needs to be taken care of!" Zura said glaring at Gintoki.

"Gori-san," Gintoki said with a blank look on his face.

"Yes?" Gori-san said nervously.

"Can I execute these idiots for you?" Gintoki said completely serious.

"Sorry, Boss, but you're a citizen and that would be against the law." Okita answered shrugging. Takasugi was quiet this whole time, but he wasn't glaring at Gintoki or anything.

"Fine, but what am I doing here again?" Gintoki asked turning to look at Gori-san.

"Let's go talk in my office." Gori-san said looking between the three idiots and Gintoki. Gintoki rolled his eyes and followed the three Shinsengumi officers to the gorilla's office. "Matsudaira Oji-san has asked me to deal with a group of Amanto who are launching an attack on the Shogunate. He ordered me to use those three to fight against them."

"So? What am I doing here then?" Gintoki asked, finally calmed down after dealing with the idiots.

"Well, those three said the only way they'd fight the Amanto group is if you fought with them." Okita answered. Gintoki frowned.

"Do those idiots not understand the situation they're in?" Gintoki grumbled. "I knew they were going to drag me into their shit."

"I'm sorry, Yorozuya. But it's the only way we could get them to agree to it." Gori-san said apologetically.

"No, you just don't want to commit seppuku if you fail." Gintoki said looking annoyed.

"You got us." Okita said indifferently. Gintoki sighed.

"Fine. I'll help. But I'd better be compensated for this." Gintoki said glaring at Gori-san.

"Of course!" Gori-san said looking relieved.

"You can borrow one of our swords." The mayo bastard said before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't need one." Gintoki said heading towards the door. "When are we going up against these Amanto?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Gori-san answered. Gintoki nodded and then he headed home. He didn't want to bring the brats into this, but he knew that if he didn't tell them what he was up to, they'd get pissed. By the time he got back to the house, Kagura and Shinpachi were eating dinner.

"Gin-chan, what took so long?" Kagura asked as he entered the office area. For some reason it's turned into their dining room.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gintoki said sitting down next to her.

"Come on, Gin-san. What's going on?" Shinpachi asked pouting slightly. Of course the teen would deny if Gintoki had pointed it out.

"Those three idiots just dragged me into some shit, like always." Gintoki said sighing. Shinpachi got up and made him a helping of food. The kid knew how to get information out of Gin-san that's for sure. "Anyways, a group of Amanto is planning on attacking the Shogunate, so the Shitsengumi is in charge of taking care of that. That Matsudaira bastard told Gori-san to use the idiots to fight against the Amanto, but those idiots said they'd fight the Amanto only if I fought with them."

"Those bastards just don't want to commit seppuku if they fail." Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"That's what I told them." Gintoki said shrugging before digging in. "I've got to be there at before dawn, so as soon as I'm finished here I'm going to bed."

"Okay, be safe tomorrow, Gin-san." Shinpachi said looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry about me. A group of Amanto won't kill Gin-san off so easily." Gintoki said hoping it would help those two not worry. Kagura didn't show it, but he knew she was worried too.

"You better not die tomorrow, Gin-chan. If you do, I'll take all of your JUMP magazines and burn them!" Kagura threatened.

"Oi, oi, Gin-san isn't going to die, okay?" Gintoki said wide-eyed. She always goes too far with her threats. The three finished their dinner and Shinpachi went home. Gintoki cleaned up and went to bed after a hot bath. When it was time for him to go to the compound, Gintoki was tired and considered just not going. But he knew that if he didn't, he'd have a lot of people on his ass for not going. He got himself in gear and took off to the compound on his scooter. He made sure Kagura and Sadaharu were okay before he left.


	11. One more time Part 2

One more time Part 2

Gintoki yawned a bit, as he was escorted through the compound to Gori-san. Everyone was out in the courtyard and Gori-san was giving them a pep talk or something. Gintoki couldn't see the three idiots, so he assumed either they were already on their way to wherever it was they were going to meet the Amanto group or they were still in their cells. "I'm surprised you didn't back out." The mayo bastard said as he joined them in the front.

"If I did, it would just cause me more problems than I care to deal with, mayo." Gintoki said blankly.

"Good morning Boss, mayo." Okita greeted him. Gintoki noticed that the Shinsengumi captain was wearing his sleeping mask over his eyes.

"Why are you two bastards saying 'mayo' at the end of your sentences, mayo?" The mayo bastard yelled. "Damn it, mayo!"

"That's why," Gintoki said smirking. "So? Where are the idiots?"

"They're already on their way to the location." Gori-san said after he finished his speech with the rest of the tax thieves.

"Good." Gintoki didn't want to deal with them this early in the morning.

"We'll be going soon. Are you sure you don't want a sword?" Gori-san asked him.

"I'm sure." Gintoki said before letting out another yawn. He was definitely going to be taking a nap later.

"Did you say your good-byes to those brats?" Hijikata asked, smirking.

"Ha! As if a few Amanto is going to be able to kill me," Gintoki said smirking. "I'm the Shiroyasha, remember?"

"Yeah, we'll see, Shiroyasha." Hijikata said before walking off.

"What's his deal?" Gintoki asked looking at Okita.

"Oh, Hijikata-san is just mad because you could've killed him if you wanted to." Okita said shrugging. "Plus I woke him up with a missile this morning."

"Ah, that's nothing to be upset about." Gintoki said shaking his head. "He should be happy that he's alive. I didn't spare him because I was being arrogant either."

"Oh, then why did you?" Okita asked curiously. There this kid goes with his questions.

"What does it matter? He's alive." Gintoki said before making his way to where everyone was getting loaded into a van. About twenty minutes or so later, they were all at the location where the confrontation was about to happen. Gintoki got out and found the three idiots armed and waiting. He sighed and walked over to them.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Gintoki." Zura said looking at him.

"Shut up." Gintoki said sighing. He looked around and noticed that the Shinsengumi were set up a few yards behind them. "Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because you agreed to do it." Takasugi answered, speaking to Gintoki for the first time since yesterday.

"Come on, Kintoki! It'll be like the old days!" Sakamoto said before laughing like the idiot he was.

"What was so good about the old days?" Gintoki muttered, but no one answered him. It was when the Amanto showed up that someone finally did answer him.

"Shoyo Sensei." Zura said not looking at him.

"I can't argue there." Gintoki said getting ready to fight.

"Are we going to go with our usual battle plan?" Takasugi asked, looking slightly amused.

"We don't have anything else." Gintoki answered.

"Let's go then!" Sakamoto said excitedly, before charging the enemy.

"Idiot." Zura, Gintoki, and Takasugi muttered as they followed him.

No One's P.O.V

The Shinsengumi watched in awe as the four Joui war veterans fought through the group of Amanto. There were at least a hundred if not so more of Amanto there. Okita kept his eye on the Yorozuya boss. He watched the Shiroyasha as he slashed through enemies with his brute force, sending Amanto flying everywhere. Blood spattered across his face and clothing but that didn't faze the war veteran at all. Boss didn't just use his bokken to fight, but he also used his feet and fists as well. It was really amazing to watch and Okita felt like he was finally learning what kind of person Boss was during the war. Five or six Amanto ganged up on the Yorozuya Boss and when it looked like the Amanto were winning, he broke through them and sent them flying in all directions.

Katsura and Gintoki somehow ended up back to back with Sakamoto and Takasugi. It seemed like the Amanto doubled in amount, but that didn't faze any of them. "I'm starting to feel nostalgic." Sakamoto said with his stupid idiotic laughing.

"This does bring back memories." Katsura said frowning.

"Yeah." Gintoki muttered. They weren't memories he wanted to remember right now though. He felt like he would do well without remembering.

"Well, it wasn't all bad considering we were fighting in a war." Takasugi said to everyone's surprise. The other three didn't have the time to reply to him as a few Amanto began charging at them. About two hours later, all the Amanto were cut down and the four Joui war veterans were standing with their swords in hand, trying to catch their breaths. Gintoki's everything was sore from lack of training. He didn't expect to be fighting so many Amanto at once again. At least this wasn't going to keep going on for days like the war. He came out with a few scrapes and bruises, but he thought all in all that he did well. The other three were fine, except maybe Tatsuma. Only he was always a bit touched in the head, so there wasn't anything really different there. The four looked back over at the tax thieves and they all had their mouths wide open but weren't making any noises.

"I'm never going to let this go." Gintoki said smirking. He relaxed finally and he and the other three made it back to the tax thieves. "Are you going to stand there and gawk all day or what?"

Gintoki's P.O.V

"U-Um, good job." Gori-san said before clearing his throat. "Zaki, take a few men with you and get those three back in their cells."

"Yes sir!" Jimmy-kun said saluting him. A few random tax thieves cuffed Zura, Sakamoto, and Takasugi after taking their swords.

"Remember to look after Elizabeth, Gintoki!" Zura yelled as he was being dragged away.

"Shut up about that damn whatever-the-hell it is!" Gintoki yelled after him.

"Thank you for doing this again." Gori-san said looking sheepish. Gintoki shoved a paper in his hands.

"You can transfer my compensation into that account." Gintoki said scowling at him. "Also, if those three idiots are involved in anything, I don't want to be a part of it, got it?"

"Yes, of course." Gori-san said smiling sheepishly.

"Boss, we'll give you a ride back." Soichiro-kun offered.

"Thanks." Gintoki muttered, not really wanting to be stuck in the same car as this kid and the mayo bastard.

A few days later, Gintoki gets a call from Jimmy-kun saying that Takasugi, Zura, and Sakamoto broke out of their cells and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say that that. He was a bit pissed about Takasugi escaping, but he felt like that it would okay. "It was bound to happen eventually," is what Gintoki actually said to Jimmy-kun.

"Yeah... Well, I was just letting you know." And then Jimmy-kun hung up.

"So Zura and Moldy escaped?" Kagura asked as Gintoki hung up the phone.

"It seems that way." Gintoki said shrugging.

"Did we get our compensation from those tax thieves yet?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes we did." Gintoki said smirking. "I have your and Shinpachi's shares here." Gintoki rummaged around in one of his desk drawers. He gave Kagura hers and she grinned.

"Thanks, Gin-chan! Patsuan! Gin-chan has your share of the money!" She yelled. Shinpachi was in the kitchen.

"Really?" Shinpachi asked suspiciously.

"Oi, I worked hard for that money! Why are you being so suspicious of me?" Gintoki yelled, scowling.

"Thank you, Gin-san." Shinpachi said ignoring him and taking his share.

"Oi!" Gintoki said before huffing. "You're welcome." Gintoki let out a yawn and decided to go take that nap he was thinking about earlier. He wasn't sure he was going to get any good rest after all of the memories that were stirred up, but he was going to try. He didn't feel like he could relax now that Gori-san, the mayo bastard, and the sadist know about his secret. He knew eventually they were going to keep pestering him with questions. Of course they asked him questions about his intentions in the war and what not, but he only gave them vague answers. He wasn't sure how much longer they would satisfy them and he didn't want to talk to them about the whole story. He wasn't ready for it. Plus he didn't feel comfortable with telling someone he wasn't super close to about it. The kids don't even know about it. It wouldn't be fair to them if he didn't tell them first at least. He laid down on the couch and made himself comfortable. He was going to tell them, but not today. He thought closing his eyes. He'll tell them one day.


	12. Harder to make friends without effort

Making friends is a lot harder when you don't put effort into it!

There was a knock on the door of Yorozuya Gin-chan and Shinpachi answered the door because Gin and Kagura are too lazy as always. He's surprised to see Ofusa-san and halfway hidden behind her had to be Kanshichirou-kun. Only he wasn't an infant. It looked like he had aged four years. Of course he still had his signature "dead fish eyes" look. "Ofusa-san, Kanshichirou-kun, it's good to see you again. Come in." Shinpachi said smiling and stepping aside to let them in.

"Thank you, Shinpachi-kun." She said smiling and walking in. Kanshichirou-kun followed her in and gave a small wave. Gin heard the commotion at the door and sat up on the couch, a little curious. He was a bit surprised to see Ofusa-san and Kanshichirou walking into the room.

"Oi, is it just me, or did that little baby grow up?" He muttered looking at Kanshichirou.

"Yeah, he did. It's weird since we're not supposed to age in this show." Kagura commented looking over at the mother and son. Ofusa-san chuckled.

"It's good to see you both again." She said sitting down on the opposite couch with Kanshichirou. Shinpachi hurried into the kitchen to make some tea.

"So, what can we do for you?" Gin asked her.

"Well, this seems so silly." She said shaking her head. "Kanshichirou isn't doing very well with making friends. I've taken to parks and other places to get him acquainted with other children, but they just ignore him."

"So you want us to help him find friends?" Kagura asked her.

"If you would. I'm sorry for burdening you with this." She said shaking her head again.

"It's okay." Gin said smiling. He'll admit he had a bit of a soft spot for Kanshichirou and he wouldn't mind helping the kid out again. Kanshichirou got up from the couch and made his way over to Gin.

"Can I have strawberry milk now?" He asked him. Gin chuckled and gently patted the kid's head.

"Sure thing." Gin said standing up. "But first, we have friends to make." Kanshichirou made a face.

"Friends?" He muttered.

"We're friends!" Kagura said grinning at him. "Right, Shinpachi?"

"That's right." Shinpachi said finally walking back into the room with tea. Kanshichirou looked at the two before giving a small smile.

"Now we just need to find you some more friends that are your age." Gin added.

"He's in pre-school now. So you could start at this playground that most of his classmates are in." Ofusa-san said digging out a piece of paper from her purse and handing it to Gin.

"Oh? So we've started pre-school, huh?" Gin said looking down at Kanshichirou.

"I don't like it..." The kid muttered.

"Why not?" Kagura asked confused. Gin had an idea why.

"They're teasing you because of your hair, aren't they?" Gin asked him.

"They're mean..." Kanshichirou said nodding.

"Well, Gin-san will have a talk with them and then we'll see how it goes." Gin said smiling at the kid.

"No, if you talk to them, they're just going to make fun of you too." Shinpachi said with blank look on his face.

"Yeah, but if they make fun of me, it won't hurt my feelings." Gin said rolling his eyes. "I'll tell them they can make fun of me all they want, but they can't make fun of Kanshichirou."

"Is that really going to work?" Kagura asked doubtfully.

"There's only one way to find out." Gin said shrugging and putting the paper in his kimono.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Ofusa-san said smiling.

"It's no problem. You two keep Ofusa-san company while Gin-san goes and sorts this out." Gin said looking at Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Okay. But you better not come back crying." Kagura said scowling at him.

"When have you seen Gin-san cry?" Gin asked rolling his eyes. He didn't give her enough time to answer as he grabbed Kanshichirou and put the kid on his shoulders as soon as they were out the door. Gin made his way to the place on the paper, but made a stop to get Kanshichirou some strawberry milk.

"Thank you." Kanshichirou said as the two sat outside the shop drinking strawberry milk.

"You're welcome. So, what's up? I know it isn't just the kids teasing you." Gin said looking at Kanshichirou.

"I do try to talk to them, but before I can say anything I stop myself." Kanshichirou said in between drinks.

"Are you scared?" Gin asked him.

"Sort of. I've never been around any other kids before now, so I don't know what to do or say." Kanshichirou said sighing.

"Ah. I know that feeling. Of course, I wasn't quite as young as you are when I experienced this." Gin said thoughtfully. "For awhile they just ignored me and my teacher scolded me for not trying to involve myself in class. So I had to make the effort of becoming their friend."

"I'll have to try harder..." Kanshichirou said looking down.

"It'll be a pain but yeah. It's a lot easier once you get it down." Gin said gently ruffling Kanshichirou's hair.

"How do you know what to do and say?" Kanshichirou asked him.

"You don't. You learn by the mistakes you make." Gin said before sighing. "The truth is I'm still learning myself."

"Oh." Kanshichirou said nodding. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Gin said standing up after finishing his milk. Kanshichirou finished his and then the two were on their way to the playground. They made it to the playground and Gin could see kids Kanshichirou's age running around and playing. "Do you recognize any of these kids?"

"Yeah, they're all in my class." Kanshichirou answered.

"Excuse me." Gin turned and saw a lady. "Are you Kanshichirou-kun's father?"

"Hello Nagisa Sensei." Kanshichirou greeted her.

"Hello Kanshichirou-kun." She greeted him with a smile.

"No, I'm not his father." Gin answered her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two look very much alike." She said surprised.

"Yeah we get that a lot." Gin said sighing. He turned to Kanshichirou and gestured for him to go make friends. Kanshichirou nodded and went towards the kids.

"So what are you to Kanshichirou-kun?" She asked him.

"His mother asked me to help him make friends with other kids his age." Gin knew telling her the truth from the beginning would alleviate a lot of misunderstanding.

"Ofusa-san did? Why would she ask you to do such a strange task?" Nagisa-san asked frowning.

"It's a long story." Gin said shaking his head. "Oh, I'm the boss of Yorozuya Gin-chan. We do any job as long as we're paid."

"Oh, so she's a client of yours." Nagisa-san said smiling and looking relieved. For some reason, that just rubbed Gin the wrong way. He wasn't sure how much or if Ofusa-san told Nagisa-san about what happened. So he wasn't going to say anything about it. Gin watched as Kanshichirou talked to a few of the kids and it looked like whoever teased the kid about his hair wasn't here. That's good. This will go a lot easier. Soon Kanshichirou was running around and playing with the kids in no time. "Oh, it looks like whatever you've said to Kanshichirou-kun has worked."

"Yeah." Gin said with a smile.

"You're not his father... but I get the feeling that he means a great deal to you." Nagisa-san said thoughtfully.

"Honestly, I kind of see a bit of myself in this kid. But only a little bit." Gin said still watching Kanshichirou. "But he'd definitely be better off without me."

"I don't think so. When I saw you two enter the playground, he looked really happy to be with you. Honestly, that's the happiest I've seen him since he started pre-school." Nagisa-san said before blushing. "I'm sorry. I've just met you and now I'm saying these things."

"Don't worry about it. I like a woman who speaks her mind." Gin said chuckling.

"I really do think that you being around him more will help him." Nagisa-san said smiling.

"Hm..." Gin said thoughtfully. About three hours later, Kanshichirou came back to Gin looking worn out, but happy. The kids were all going home with their parents and Nagisa-san bid them a farewell before leaving too. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"You played really hard out there. Do you want to sit on my shoulders on the way back?" Gin asked him.

"Yes please." Kanshichirou said looking relieved that he didn't have to walk anymore. Gin hoisted the kid onto his shoulders and they were on their way back to the office. "Thank you..." It sounded like Kanshichirou whispered something at the end, but Gin didn't quite catch it.

"What was that?" Gin asked him curiously.

"Uh, nothing." Kanshichirou said and then Gin felt the kid bury his face into Gin's hair.

"You're welcome." Gin said half shrugging, but he was careful not to make Kanshichirou fall off. They made it back to the office and Gin was a bit surprised to find a meal waiting for them.

"Ah you're just in time." Shinpachi said smiling. "Ofusa-san is staying for dinner."

"Alright," Gin said putting Kanshichirou down. After discarding their shoes the two of them went to wash up and went back into the office area where a full meal was sat out on the table. He wasn't sure how they had that much food but decided not to question it. After dinner and everything was cleaned up, Gin saw that Ofusa-san and Kanshichirou both got home safely. Kanshichirou fell asleep on the couch while they were cleaning up, so Ofusa-san had to carry him home.

"Oh, Gin-san?" Ofusa-san said just before he left.

"Yeah?" Gin asked her.

"Feel free to come by any time. I've noticed that Kanshichirou really likes being around you and when you two came back today, he looked really happy. So if you don't mind, would you please come visit us often?" She asked smiling.

"Sure, I don't mind." Gin said smiling. "Oh and I met his teacher today."

"Oh, I hope she didn't bother you any. She's a bit nosy. I didn't tell her anything about what happened when Kanshichirou was one." She said frowning.

"No. She didn't bother me too much. I can tell she's every bit as nosy as you say she is though." Gin said rolling his eyes.

"That's good." She said smiling. "Just call me and we can set up a day."

"I will. See you later." Gin said before giving one last pat on Kanshichirou's head and then he went home.


	13. Listening to Sadists is Never Good

**A/N: So this idea just popped into my head, so I wrote it down. I hope it sounds good because I didn't go back to reread it to make sure there weren't any mistakes, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I hope you enjoy it :3**

Listening to a Sadist never Turns out to be Good for Anyone

"Gin-san, we have a client." Shinpachi stated walking into the office space. Gin sighed to himself and sat up from his usual position on the couch. Behind Shinpachi was a rough looking man and Gin could tell that this guy has seen a few things. Plus he looked like he could take care of himself in a pinch, so Gin was curious as to why this client came here for help. Shinpachi gestured for the client to have a seat on the other couch and offered him some tea.

"No thank you." The guy grunted. Shinpachi shrugs indifferently. Kagura was off to the side, playing with Sadaharu. "My name is Kuranosuke Teuchi and I would like for Sakata-san to come with me."

"Eh?" Shinpachi said in confusion. "Why only Gin-san?"

"No offense kid, but you don't look like you can handle very much." Teuchi-san said chuckling. Shinpachi glared at him.

"Gin-sans?" Shinpachi said looking at him. Gin sighed.

"What is this all about Teuchi-san?" Gin asked frowning.

"I've heard great things about you Sakata-san. That's why I want you to help me. There's a monster on the loose in Osaka and it's going to take at least two people to take care of it. I was asked by the locals there to get rid of it, but after nearly escaping with my life the first time around, I realized that I couldn't do it alone." Teuchi-san explained.

"Why not use this Yato girl? She's a monster herself." Gin said picking his nose with his pinkie. Said Yato girl threw a bowl at his head. Gin grumbled and rubbed his now sore head. "See?" Teuchi-san shook his head.

"I only want you, Sakata-san." Teuchi-san said seriously. Gin sighed.

"How much are you willing to pay us?" Gin asked curiously.

"How much?" Teuchi-san asked a little caught off guard. He chuckled. "Yes, I'm willing to ten thousand yen."

"Ten thousand?" The three Yorozuya asked, looking like hungry wolves.

"Yes. Will you help me, Sakata-san?" Teuchi-san asked more seriously this time.

"You have to Gin-san!" Shinpachi said turning to him at once.

"Oi," Gin said sighing. Why were these brats so eager to send him off? He wasn't sure if he wanted to help or not. "How long do you think this job will be?" Gin was curious.

"About a week, so I suggest you pack a lot." Teuchi-san informed him. Gin frowned.

"Alright, I'll take the job." Gins said standing up. He could use a small break from Kabuki-cho.

"Thank you, Sakata-san. I'll meet you downstairs." Teuchi-san said standing up and leaving their apartment.

"You better not blow all the money before you get back, Gin-chan. Or I'll burn your JUMP magazines!" Kagura threatened.

"Oi, oi, Gin-san will do no such thing and neither will you." Gin said scowling at her. He got his stuff packed and headed out the door. "Look after each other and the old lady while I'm gone." Gin called over his shoulder before he shut the door. Gin met Teuchi-san at the bottom and then the two of them head off to Osaka.

No One's P.O.V

It's been three days since Gin had left Kabuki-cho and Kagura and Shinpachi were bored out of their minds. They took on a few jobs but they didn't really succeed and got a lot of complaints. Mostly a lot of people asked where Gin was and they had to explain to them that he was off on a job in Osaka and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. That shocked a lot of Kabuki-cho residents, but as they later figured out, it was a mistake to tell a lot of people where Gin was. Ever since then, a lot of gangs and thugs showed up at their apartment to attack them, but luckily enough they were all weaklings, so Kagura and Shinpachi had no issues taking them out. And then on the fifth day of Gin's absence, a certain sadist and mayora came knocking on their door. Shinpachi answered the door and let them inside. "What can we do for you, Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi asked after serving them tea.

"There are a lot of complaints from the neighbors about all the noise." Hijikata stated glaring at 2/3 of the Yorozuya.

"Hey, it's not our fault those idiots keep showing up and causing a ruckus." Kagura said crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Yeah it is. You were telling everyone Danna won't be in town until the end of the week." Sadist said rolling his eyes. "Don't you know how much trouble Danna has caused for a lot of people?"

"Yes. We do." Shinpachi said sighing. "We just didn't expect those close to us to tell a lot of people."

"What kind of job is he on anyways?" Hijikata asked curiously.

"The client asked Gin-chan to get rid of a monster with him." Kagura said shrugging as she munched on her beloved sukonbu.

"What if Danna is actually just using this as an excuse to goof off?" Sadist asked, knowing full well that his question was going to cause some trouble for the Yorozuya trio. He was a sadist, what else did you expect from him?

"But Gin-san was serious about the job." Shinpachi said frowning.

"Yeah, until he gets there and is tempted to just waste time." Sadist said rolling his eyes. Hijikata didn't say anything about what was being said. It was mostly because he could actually imagine that perm-headed bastard doing something like that. Kagura scowled.

"That damn kid is going to be grounded when he gets back, uh-huh!" Kagura said angrily. Shinpachi was hesitant at first but eventually agreed with her. And that's how the sadist managed to convince these two that the only way to get back at their boss was to fake being kidnapped. The plan was for the two to hideout in the Shinsengumi headquarters after leaving a note in the kitchen saying they were going to be at the Shimura dojo for the weekend. But Kondo didn't agree with what they were doing, so Sadist moved them to an abandoned warehouse that was just raided a few days ago. Most of the stuff in there was gone through and taken into the evidence locker, so it wouldn't hurt to have them there. Kagura and Shinpachi weren't happy about it, but they were too unhappy with Gin to care. They basically camped out there for a day before something bad happened. Okita had come to check on them, since Kondo ordered him too, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Okita was a little worried, but only a little, and decided to look around before he knocked out. Well, his plan has gone to the shitter. That was his last thought before he was unconscious.

Gin's P.O.V

Gin had just finished the job. The monster proved to be a lot stronger than he first anticipated. Therefore he came out with a large gash on his side. After being patched up and getting paid, he was on his way back home. His side was aching, but that didn't bother him too much. He'd been in a lot worse pain than this. He wondered how the brats were doing and hoped that Kabuki-cho was still standing. He didn't want to leave the kids in the apartment by themselves for a whole week. Who knew what kind of antics they got up to while he was gone? Maybe they took on some jobs while he was away. If they did, he hoped they actually did them right. He didn't want to have to deal with everyone's complaints as soon as he returned. That was just too annoying. Gin finally made it back to Kabuki-cho and something felt off to him. He couldn't figure out why, but it wasn't a good feeling. He walked to his apartment and opened the door. "Shinpachi, Kagura, I'm back!" Gin called out, but he never got a response. He sighed and went further into the apartment. He dropped his stuff off into his room and went into the kitchen, he was starving. He stopped when he spotted a note on the counter.

Gin-san,

Kagura and I are staying the weekend at Aneue's

Shinpachi

Why didn't they take Sadaharu? Gin wondered as he crumpled up the note. The note was definitely in Shinpachi's handwriting, so nothing bad could have happened to them right? Gin walked Sadaharu and made sure the giant Inugami had food and water, before he headed over to the Shimura dojo. He knocked on the door and Otae answered, looking very surprised to see him. "Gin-san? What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a job." She said confused. This raised a red flag in Gin's mind.

"I just got back. Are Shinpachi and Kagura here?" He asked trying not to panic.

"No, I'm afraid not. Why?" Otae asked frowning.

"They left a note saying they were staying here for the weekend." Gin said sighing.

"I haven't seen them since two days ago." She said starting to sound worried.

"Okay, then I'll have a talk with the old lady. I'll find them." Gin said the last part mostly to put Otae at ease. She smiled.

"I know you will, Gin-san." She said before shutting the door. Gin made his way back to Otose's Snack Bar. He might as well pay this months' rent while he can.

"Welcome back Sakata-sama." Tama greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said before taking a seat at the bar.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with those brats." The old lady said frowning.

"Here," He said handing her the rent money. "Also, those brats left a note saying they were staying at the dojo for the weekend, but when I went there, that mountain gorilla said she hadn't seen them since two days ago. Do you know anything?"

"Two Shinsengumi officers visited them two days ago." Tama answered. "Ever since Shinpachi-sama and Kagura-sama told others about your absence some ruffians have been showing up and causing some trouble. It's upset the neighbors."

"Okay, thanks Tama." Gin said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Otose asked frowning.

"I'm going to pay a visit to those Shitsengumi bastards." Gin said getting an idea of what happened when those two bastards came. It had to have been Hijikata and Okita. They're the only ones who've ever paid a visit to the apartment besides that gorilla.

"Take care, Sakata-sama." Tama said before he took off. That sadist must have said something to those brats and convinced them to do something stupid. Gin thought as he got on his scooter. He wasn't going to walk there, he'd done enough of that. He finally made it to the Shinsengumi compound and asked to speak with Kondo.

"He's busy right now." Yamazaki answered him, looking gloomy.

"With what? Stalking that mountain gorilla?" Gin asked frustrated.

"No. We haven't heard anything from Okita-taichou for the last two days, so we're trying to find him." Yamazaki said sighing.

"That's funny because I'm looking for my brats and from what I've heard that captain of yours has something to do with it." Gin said glaring at the wannabe ninja. He was getting pissed. Yamazaki flinched.

"Okay, I'll take you to Kondo-san." Yamazaki said grimacing. Gin didn't stop glaring even after he got to see the gorilla.

"Yorozuya, it's good to see you back." Gorilla said, smiling nervously.

"Where is that sadist?" Gin asked in a deadly calm voice.

"We're not sure." Gorilla said sighing. "We've been looking for him for two days now."

"Then tell me what happened after those two visited my brats?" Gin said in a cold voice. Gorilla flinched.

"O-Okay. Um, I sent Toshi and Sougo to go check out the disturbances on your side of town. We were getting a lot of noise complaints from the neighbors. And then when Toshi and Sougo came back, Shinpachi-kun and China were with them. Sougo explained that they thought you were just using this job to slack off and so to get back at you, they were going to make it look like they were kidnapped. Of course, I told him it was a bad idea and that I wasn't going to harbor them until you got back. So Sougo took them to this abandoned warehouse that we did a raid about four days ago and those kids were camping out there. I sent Sougo to check in on them, but he hasn't come back." Kondo explained, looking anxious as Gin stayed silent. He was going to murder that sadist if it was the last thing he did. He was hurt and disappointed that Kagura and Shinpachi didn't have faith in him.

"Where?" He grunted, still glaring at Kondo.

"Here's the address." Kondo said giving him a piece of paper. "We searched the area, but we didn't find anything." Gin didn't care. He was going to go look for himself. He turned away from the gorilla and made his way out to that warehouse. It took him thirty minutes to get there and after about forty minutes of searching, he didn't find any clues either. Just as he was about to leave, he heard two unfamiliar voices talking and they were getting close to the building.

"Are you sure those dogs won't find us?" One of them asked worriedly.

"Of course. If they had found something, they would've been all over us and we won't get our ransom money." The other said confidently. "Those three brats are idiots though." The first one snickered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it was so easy to kidnap them." The first one said sounding cheerful. Gin was quick and charged the two. "What the-!" He took out one of them and grabbed the other in a choke hold before he could get away.

"Now, you're going to tell me where those brats are or you're not going to live, got it?" Gin said glaring down at the guy.

"O-okay," The guy choked out. Gin loosened his hold only a tiny bit. "They're at our hideout on harbor over there." The guy pointed in a direction and Gin looked up and saw the harbor he was talking about. Gin punched the guy, effectively knocking him out, and headed over to the harbor. He got his answer. He got on his scooter and got to the harbor in no time. Once he was off his scooter, he got his bokken out and ready before going into the hideout. He stopped to call the gorilla to let him know where he was at. There were several guys guarding the place, but that didn't bother him whatsoever. He took most of his anger out on them, causing him to actually stab of few of them and inevitably killing them. He grabbed the last guy.

"Where are they?" Gin asked him.

"T-They're in the back. Please don't kill me!" The guy whimpered. Gin just threw him onto the floor and went to find his brats and the sadist. When he found them, they were tied up but not seriously injured.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi said looking relieved. Gin went over to them and gave them each a hard smack on their noggins.

"Itai!" The three muttered, glaring at him.

"You three are idiots." Gin said as he untied them.

"I'm surprised you got through all of those guys by yourself, Danna." Sadist said looking impressed.

"I don't want to hear a word from your mouth, you damn bastard. How could you put these brats in danger while I'm away?" Gin said glaring at him. That shut the sadist up as he looked anywhere but at Gin. Then Gin turned to his brats. "And you two, I'm disappointed that you would let this sadist put you in danger. You're both smarter than that!" Gin was glaring at them now.

"But Gin-chan, how were we supposed to know you weren't just slacking off?" Kagura said scowling at him.

"By having faith in me, that's how." Gin said scowling at her. All three of them looked shocked and ashamed. Good. It wasn't long before the rest of the Shinsengumi showed up. Gin hadn't spoken a word to the three of them since then. He was very hurt and disappointed, but he didn't show it. Finally, the three Yorozuya were on their way home. Shinpachi and Kagura seemed to be having a silent conversation between the two of them. Finally once they were home and inside, Kagura and Shinpachi broke the silence between the three of them.

"Gin-san, we're sorry for not believing in you." Shinpachi said looking down.

"Yeah, we're sorry Gin-chan. We're sorry for doing something stupid and for hurting you." Kagura said tears began to form in her and Shinpachi's eyes.

"Don't cry, you two. I'm the one who should be crying." Gin said sighing. "I'll forgive you as long as this doesn't happen again, got it?"

"Yes, Gin-chan/san!" The two said happily before glomping him and sending all three of them to the floor.

"Oi, Gin-san is injured you know." Gin grunted as the two continued to hug him. He returned their hugs, happy that they were safe. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to them.

"Gin-san, how did you get injured?" Shinpachi asked once the two stopped wriggling around.

"I got slashed by that monster." Gin answered wanting to get up now. The floor wasn't very comfortable. At the same time, he didn't want to get up because that would mean this hug would end. He didn't want that.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Kagura asked scowling up at him.

"I was preoccupied." Gin said shrugging. Finally the trio got off the floor and Shinpachi demanded to look at Gin's injury. Gin complied, all of his energy was spent for the day.


	14. When two Sadists get together

**A/N: So this is GintokiXOkita story. It's basically just fluff with a bit of mischief :3 I hope you like it!**

When two Sadists get together, it's Better to just Run Away

Sougo and Gintoki had been dating ever since that fateful night on Valentine's Day. Basically, Sougo demanded that Gintoki had sex with him and after a few pointless arguments, Sougo got his wish. The two dealt with Shinpachi's lectures and Kagura's endless teasing until the brats finally got bored with them and moved on. Sougo is currently out on patrol with Hijikata. "Ne, Hijikata-san?" Sougo said breaking the silence between the two. The two act civil towards each other at times. Plus Sougo was feeling lazy today and didn't really feel like expending any more energy than he had to, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let Hijikata have a peaceful day.

"What?" Hijikata asked as he lit another cigarette.

"If you keep smoking, you'll eventually end up being killed by me." Sougo said looking at him.

"As if I'd let you, you damn bastard!" Hijikata yelled, almost dropping his cigarette. Hijikata then started mumbling to himself. Sougo swore he heard Hijikata saying something about Danna.

"What was that, Hijikata-san?" Sougo asked pointing his sword at the base of the Vice Commander's neck. He wasn't going to stand by and let Hijikata insult his boyfriend.

"What the hell!? I didn't say anything!" Hijikata said glaring at Sougo.

"Okay." Sougo said before putting his sword away. The two eventually made their way back to the Shinsengumi compound and gave their report to Kondo. Hijikata asked to speak with Kondo alone, meaning Sougo got kicked out of the office. It really annoyed him, so he decided to eavesdrop.

"Kondo-san, this is getting out of hand!" Hijikata complained. "He almost took my head off because I mentioned something about that stupid perm-head!" This wasn't the first time Hijikata had complained about that. Sougo thought scowling. Why couldn't that mayo bastard just leave them alone?

"Toshi, you should really learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." Kondo said sighing. He was probably getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. "Sougo has made it clear that he wants to be with Yorozuya. So we must respect his wishes. If you don't like it, take it up with those two." Sougo peeked in just in time to see a shudder go through the Vice Commander's body and smirked.

"N-No, it's fine." Hijikata said nervously. Sougo decided he wanted to mess with Hijikata and thought maybe Gintoki would like to help. Since he had the rest of the afternoon off, he decided to go see his boyfriend. He waited for Kondo and Hijikata to finish their 'talk' and then told them he'd be going out and he'd be back later. Sougo made his way down the familiar streets of Kabuki-cho. It has been awhile since he was able to see his boyfriend. It's weird because any other time, Sougo would bump into him no matter where he went. At the Yorozuya apartment, Sougo went up the stairs and knocked. No one answered.

"Oi, Danna, China! Anyone home?" He called, but still no one came to the door. "Che." Where was his boyfriend?

"Excuse me, Okita-sama." Sougo turned his head and saw the green haired robot that works for Otose down stairs. "Gintoki-sama and the other two are out on a job right now. Do you want to leave them a message?"

"No, I'll come back later." Sougo said sighing.

"As you wish." She said before turning around and going back into the bar. Damn. He could've asked if she knew what kind of job they were on, but it was too late for that now. Sougo walked around Kabuki-cho for another thirty minutes before deciding to head back to the compound. On his way back to his room, he noticed a familiar perm-head poking out from the roof. Did he seriously go out for nothing? So much for not expending more energy than he needed to... Sougo got onto the roof and noticed that China girl and Shinpachi were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Sougo." The natural perm-head greeted, putting down the mallet he had in his hands. It looks like he's fixing the roof. Sougo was very adamant about Gintoki calling him Sougo and NOT Soichiro-kun and it looks like it's finally paid off. "Do you have the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Yeah, where's the other two?" Sougo asked curiously as he made his way over to Gintoki.

"Well, those two are off doing a different job. Said fixing roofs were boring." Gintoki said rolling his eyes. "They're currently chasing a runaway cat all over town."

"If you ask me, I'd rather fix roofs." Sougo said taking a seat next to Gintoki.

"That's what I said." Gintoki said shaking his head before pulling Sougo close to him. "I'd come and visit you, but the jobs have been picking up and that old hag won't leave me alone about the rent."

"It can't be helped." Sougo said snuggling into the older man's chest. He missed being this close to Gintoki. "So, Hijikata-san complained again."

"Oh? Did he insult me again?" Gintoki asked resting his chin on the top of Sougo's head.

"Yeah. He knows the consequences and yet he still does it." Sougo said feeling a bit sleepy. He was comfortable and using Gintoki as a pillow didn't sound too bad.

"So what did you have in mind?" Gintoki asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sougo asked momentarily confused. He forgot his reason for looking for his boyfriend in the first place.

"You want to mess with Hijikata, don't you?" Gintoki asked sounding amused.

"Yeah..." Sougo mumbled yawning. "Kondo-san said if he had a problem with us, then he could come to us."

"There's no way he'd do that." Gintoki said with a snort.

"That's why I wanted to mess with him." Sougo said removing his head from Gintoki's chest and looking at Gintoki.

"Okay, let's talk about it more after I'm done here. I've got a few more tiles to fix and it should be done." Gintoki said before pressing his lips against Sougo's. Sougo returned the kiss and didn't want to stop. Gintoki pulled away, causing Sougo to pout a little. "We can finish this later. I can tell you're about to fall asleep. So go sleep and I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Okay." Sougo said before getting up. He told Gintoki he'd see him later and went to his room. He didn't know why he always got a little sleepy when he's with Gintoki like that, but he liked it. He thought before deciding to take a nap. When he woke up, Gintoki was laying next to him and softly stroking his hair. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'd say a few hours at most." Gintoki said with a small smile on his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sougo asked curiously. He wasn't mad. How could he be when he just woke up to his boyfriend stroking his hair?

"It's not very often that I get to see you sleep." Gintoki said with a shrug. Sougo finally sat up.

"What about the other two?" Sougo asked curiously.

"Kagura decided she was going to take Sadaharu and stay the night at Shinpachi's." Gintoki said shrugging.

"Good, let's go to your place then." Sougo said smirking. He didn't want Hijikata to find out what they were planning. Gintoki nodded and it wasn't long before the two set out to the Yorozuya apartment. They managed to run into Hijikata on the way out and gave him a wave, while smirking at him. Hijikata freaked out and ran away basically. Sougo was surprised to see the sun already starting to set. He knew he'd slept for a few hours but still... He looked over at his boyfriend, who seemed a bit lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Sougo asked him curiously as he put his hand in Gintoki's.

"I was thinking of what to make for dinner." Gintoki answered. "But I have to get the ingredients first."

"How about Oyakodon?" Sougo suggested.

"Oi, how skilled at cooking do you think Gin-san is?" Gintoki asked with a deadpanned look.

"You made a great meal last time." Sougo said not seeing a problem. "Besides, I heard the dish is really simple to make."

"Alright, I'll try it out." Gintoki said sighing. The two spent thirty or so minutes getting the ingredients and finally made it back to Gintoki's place. Gintoki set to work in the kitchen while Sougo watched. He could get used to this life. He definitely liked to watch Gintoki cook. Maybe he should get Gintoki an apron for his birthday. Sougo smirked to himself. He should get him two aprons. One of them is going to be a special one that Gintoki can only use around him. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Gintoki asked noticing Sougo's expression. He had just got the rice going.

"Oh nothing," Sougo said grinning.

"Right," Gintoki said looking uneasy. "So what did you have in mind to mess with Oogushi-kun?"

"I thought about putting laxatives in his mayonnaise again." Sougo said thoughtfully. Gintoki shuddered.

"I was a victim to that too, you know." Gintoki muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't expect him to put it all over your parfait." Sougo said apologetically.

"It wouldn't have been the first time someone's ruined my parfait before." Gintoki grumbled. "What if we go with that plan, and then put out of order signs on all of the toilets?"

"Oh? I like that idea." Sougo said smirking. Gintoki had the broth going and it was starting to smell really good. "See? I told you it was a simple dish."

"Yeah, yeah." Gintoki said shaking his head, before he began preparing the chicken. "Kagura is going to be pissed when she finds out."

"I'll make sure there aren't any leftovers." Sougo said determined. If it meant that it would make China girl upset, then he would do it.

"Oi, oi, you're not the one who has to live with her." Gintoki said scowling. "I should probably make her a proper dinner tomorrow. Maybe she won't be as pissed." Sougo shrugged. He didn't care if he did that, since Gintoki made him a meal first. About forty five minutes later, the food was done and ready to be eaten. "So are we going to put laxatives in his mayonnaise then?"

"Yeah, we can start tomorrow if you don't have any jobs tomorrow." Sougo said as the two ate their dinner. "Mm... this is amazing, Gintoki."

"Thanks, I tried my best." Gintoki said smiling. Gintoki said he'd call Sougo by his name if Sougo did the same in return. In his mind, Gintoki will always be his Danna. The next day, there were some leftovers enough for one person, so Gintoki let Sougo take them. Gintoki did get a job that would last him until the afternoon, so Sougo had to wait before putting his plan in motion. As he was leaving, he saw China girl and Shinpachi heading towards the apartment with that giant dog of theirs. He would never say this out loud, but he was jealous that they got to live with his boyfriend and he didn't. He just wanted Gintoki all to himself. One thing at a time, he told himself. That day will come eventually. The day went by a slowly as Sougo had to go out on patrol with Hijikata again today and he was itching to set his plan into motion. There were several opportunities where he could've put his plan into motion, but he had to be patient and wait for Gintoki. Finally the time came and Gintoki was at the compound.

Sougo had started a bit early by putting the signs up. He told the other men to keep it a secret from Hijikata, Kondo, and Yamazaki. Yamazaki and Kondo would most likely tell Hijikata about it and Hijikata would've gotten suspicious and the plan would've been ruined. The plan was for Gintoki to distract Hijikata while Sougo put the laxative in the mayonnaise. "What do you want, you natural perm-headed bastard?" Hijikata said scowling at him.

"What? Gin-san can't just come and say hi every once in awhile?" Gintoki asked feigning hurt.

"No, you can't!" Hijikata growled. "Every time you come here, something bad always happens to me!"

"What? Not every time. You're over exaggerating." Gintoki said rolling his eyes. Hijikata was already getting angry. It didn't take long to keep Hijikata distracted and Sougo had put the laxatives in the mayonnaise. Gintoki and Sougo left Hijikata to his own devices and had to wait for him to use it. They watched from across the lunch room in anticipation. He put every ounce of mayonnaise on his food and then they watched slowly as Hijikata's expression on his face changed from his normal expression to an alarmed one.

"It worked!" Sougo said smirking. And then Sougo and Gintoki followed Hijikata around the compound as he tried to find a working bathroom. They gave up on following him when he left the compound. There was no way they were going to follow him around Kabuki-cho. "Well that was satisfying."

"Yeah, if you plan to do it again, let me know." Gintoki said smirking.

"Don't worry. I will." Sougo said resting his head on Gintoki's arm. They were back in Sougo's room. It was starting to get late and it was time for Gintoki to go home. They said their good night and soon Sougo was going to sleep.


End file.
